


【凯冰AU】新扎师弟

by BiuBiuBiu_XD



Series: 【凯冰】故事集 [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiuBiuBiu_XD/pseuds/BiuBiuBiu_XD
Summary: 逃避可耻但有用，本想搞改弦番外八（天啊看到这数字就瑟瑟发抖），结果转换心情重看《新扎师妹》直接被笑哭了！赶紧趁热写个凯冰版乐呵乐呵！注意事项：1、剧情基本按电影来，黑道少爷X香港警察的全员降智喜剧2、包含大量演员人设and灵剑山人设乱入，让你ooc都分不清oo哪个c的那种……总之博君一笑，切莫计较，明白是哪张脸就行（锅式捂脸）3、只在个别时候比较浓郁的ABO插件4、没了，今天我话真少嘿嘿
Relationships: 许凯/朱元冰
Series: 【凯冰】故事集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799929
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	【凯冰AU】新扎师弟

**Author's Note:**

> 逃避可耻但有用，本想搞改弦番外八（天啊看到这数字就瑟瑟发抖），结果转换心情重看《新扎师妹》直接被笑哭了！赶紧趁热写个凯冰版乐呵乐呵！
> 
> 注意事项：
> 
> 1、剧情基本按电影来，黑道少爷X香港警察的全员降智喜剧
> 
> 2、包含大量演员人设and灵剑山人设乱入，让你ooc都分不清oo哪个c的那种……总之博君一笑，切莫计较，明白是哪张脸就行（锅式捂脸）
> 
> 3、只在个别时候比较浓郁的ABO插件
> 
> 4、没了，今天我话真少嘿嘿

Ⅰ.嘿喂狗

二十一岁的朱元冰，在同学们或已签下就业意向终日逍遥、或正焦头烂额准备出国材料的时候，自己却每天雷打不动地跑学校健身房报到。

不过，幸甚至哉，异类并非只有他一个。

“我的儿，今早来得有点晚啊~”

跑步机上的许魏洲摘下耳机，向门口抛去一个挑衅的笑。

“啊哦嗷噢哦哦哦哦哦——”

彭昱畅则不知又发什么疯，筋膜枪打在脸上发出怪叫。

苦笑着摇摇头，朱元冰没多贫嘴，走到器械前开启今日预定的训练。

忍着呗。

微斯人，吾与谁归？

谁让这两位浑身写满不着调的同级校友，偏偏是朱元冰目前最亲近的战友。人生经历、专业学习大相径庭的他们，从偶然相识发展到如今固定相约，只因一个共同的目标——香港警察训练学校（PTS）。

好在功夫不负有心人……啊，也可能临考前他们拜遍全香港的菩萨不知是哪个庙里的当真显了神通，总之，嘻嘻哈哈的三人组成功通过港警秋季招募的多番考核与面试，成为警察学校的训练生。

之后，经过二十七周艰苦严苛的培训课程，他们终于迎来毕业，等到了正式实现梦想的这天。

迈着生硬但难掩兴奋的正步，朱元冰来到警校校长办公室。

他的两位损友已经接到派遣，还颇有缘地都成为黄大仙分区的基层巡逻民警，至于自己……想他这么努力这么上进，无论如何也起码会被安排得比那俩小子强吧！

“长官！”

目无斜视，中气十足的行礼。

校长面无表情，开门见山，“朱元冰，你今天能够毕业，应该谢谢谁？”

朱元冰眼神游移一阵，迅速作出公式反应，“感谢生我的父母，给我机会的特别行政区警察部……还有长官你。”

然而校长明显不想为他浪费任何多余情绪，直言，“谢谢你自己才对。你在学堂的评分，上进心和自发性得到A，但体能、射击、警例甚至中英数不是E就是D……”

朱元冰眼神发直，惭愧地眨眨眼，不知该作何解释。

他真的有尽全力，甚至靠卖萌撒娇换来几次重考机会，结果越考越差，越补越低……

“但恭喜你，选对了在警力最为不足的年份进学堂。所以，从今日起你的编号是11195，将被派到慈云山警察局重案组…”

重案组？！

朱元冰嘴角无法抑制地上扬，赶紧行礼，“是！谢谢长官！”

可惜校长刚才并未说完，大喘气后补充，“…对面的L.P.D.，也就是失物认领处。”

镜头一转，朱元冰眼神空洞，行尸走肉般坐在“Lost Property Dept.”的招牌下，不敢相信自己的人生居然才刚开始，就已经结束了。

香港有多大？慈云山多大？每天有多少人丢东西？关键还得找到之后来认领！？总之进了这个部门，基本等同于混吃等死，“摸鱼神岗”诚不我欺。

更雪上加霜的是，他们这个柜台真的正对刑侦部大门，人流量极大，每天百无聊赖地旁观骨干警探们在眼前忙进忙出惩奸除恶，朱元冰觉得自己更废了……而且身为警员必须时刻维持好为人民服务的形象，工作时间不准玩手机，朱元冰只能和旁边的前辈枯坐在椅上，一起目无焦点地盯着前方空气发呆。

幸亏时不时还有些蚊子苍蝇啥的飞过，给死僵的气氛勉强增添点儿生气。

不知过去多久，前辈眨眨眼努努嘴，率先打破沉默攀谈，“哟新来的小O，你有谈恋爱吗？”声音很合她的外表，甜美中透着一股子漫不经心。

朱元冰精神一振，得益于警校训练，条件反射地挺直腰杆正声回答：“报告madam，没有madam，是否有好介绍呀madam？”

他算想清楚了，既无可能在此建功立业，起码解决下终身大事也不算虚度光阴吧。

“呵，”前辈却发出声冷笑，垂下眼皮打量刚修剪的指甲，“我还想你给我介绍，结果反问我？叫我榕容姐就行，别把姐叫老。”

“Yes，m…榕容姐！”

乖巧改口。

张榕容露出满意的一笑，瞄了眼表又开始涂口红，“可别怪姐不告诉你，快到时间了，对面的重案组马上出队，想找如意郎君抓紧哟~”

与办公室文员满地飘零的惨状不同，重案组作为香港警察对外的荷尔蒙代表，可谓好斗喜功的alpha在警局最大的聚集地。

这道理朱元冰当然也懂。他面上似无任何触动，其实桌下已经紧张地开始搓手手，但他一大男人……好像也没啥能准备能打扮的，于是只是好奇地睁大双眼，与前辈一同望向面前紧闭的大门……

果不其然，不出十秒，门后传来整齐的脚步声。

随着双扇门被推开，一队各有特色的西装映入眼帘。坚毅冷感的表情、充满节制诱惑的领带、衬衫包裹下的肌肉……真是重案组的精英们！

走在队伍最前率领众alpha的郭sir，正拿着对讲机一脸严肃。

“……什么？糖心蛋已经卖空？！迅速切五号特供窗查找剩余go go go……我管他给谁留的！……还有昨天吃不错那个……”

……

朱元冰眼中好不容易燃起的火苗逐渐熄灭。

好么，这番兴师动众的原来只是“出队”去食堂吃个早餐？

他正感到无语，旁边张榕容的眼睛却已彻底变成心形，“哎呀师兄风采不减当年，年富力强的小少男们也被带得越长越有味道了~”

朱元冰非常克制地挑挑眉，最后无法克制地朝天翻了个白眼。

但纠结不过两秒，他深呼吸打起精神，勉强自己去寻找重案组众A们的闪光点。他还没傻到看不出自己处境，被困在办公室狭小生态的他，选择伴侣的范围实在不多了。

可惜的是，尽管朱元冰付出了自己最大的努力左盯右瞧，最后占尽他注意力的，依然只有郭sir老大爷式叉着腰、朝对讲机龇牙咧嘴的狂态，以及他身后alpha们冷硬中难掩憨憨的气质……

朱元冰绝望地低下头颅，这里、已经没什么好看的了……他们、怎么还不赶紧去吃饭啊……

“哎！伟航，吃了吗？”郭sir正打算动身，迎面却撞见自己队里的Ace，发现他手上带来的人更是喜不自胜，堆起脸上所有皱纹表达开心，“真厉害，又抓到犯人了！”

好小子，今年业绩依旧靠你了。

芮伟航没有任何表情，“我走运而已。”

被抓来的犯人没什么精神，整个人蔫蔫的，头上还套着专给嫌犯保护隐私用的黑色面罩，听到这里他又嗔又怨地瞪了芮伟航一眼，心道：神特么走运，大早上追我八条街，我不过偷点菜回家做饭，你却跟我拼命！

但这小眼神没能持续几秒，因为压着他命运后颈皮的手突然在沉默中增加了力道，吓得他赶紧低头悔过。

打从芮伟航出现，朱元冰的眼就移不开了。

虽然不苟言笑有点冷酷，但帅啊！而且大清早跑去抓犯人，一看便是和他老爸一样心怀香港、热爱市民、积极进取的好警察！

没错，朱元冰在福利院长大，之所以拗着体质非要考警察，是因为他父亲朱正也是一员民警，但在很年轻的时候便因公殉职。

现在的朱元冰住在狭小的警察宿舍，在很多人都会挤出空间放全家福的地方，他却用相框裱了张剪报。那是朱正去世时的新闻，黑色油墨的模糊配图也是他生前唯一留下的照片。

朱元冰能熬过天天靠泡面饼干充饥的日子，十几年的孤独生活没让他变得怨天尤人，只因心里的光还在。

“你在那边别担心啦，我一定行的。”不知第几次，面对别人的奚落嘲笑，他盯着朱正的“遗像”给自己打气。他不会否定父亲的选择。既然父亲是为救人而死的大英雄，是受人敬仰的好警察，他便要延续这份意志，活成能让父亲骄傲、也让自己骄傲的样子。

而现在出现在他眼前的这位伟航阿sir，年轻有为，正直谦逊，简直是朱元冰所有梦想的具现，所谓理想型成精不过如此！

他心中正冒着粉红泡泡，门再度被打开，一位女alpha追了上来。

“郭sir，你忘了东西，”墨绿色的裤装，容形干练，但说出的话却很体贴，“我看你眼镜放在桌上就顺便拿过来，还是戴上以防万一吧。”

“是的郭sir，上次开会你把投影遥控器当成对讲，差点错过上级指示，太危险了。”芮伟航适时补充，面上毫无调侃之意，是最正直不过的担忧。

朱元冰心脏又吃下一击会心。

被年轻人这么说，郭sir虽不想服老但也无从反驳，听话地接过戴上，“谢啦小荼，还有伟航，完事儿来快餐店吃火腿蛋呀！”

“谢谢郭sir。”

目送同事们离开，芮伟航把西服外套潇洒地往肩上一甩，押着嫌疑人进门去做笔录。

见他要走，朱元冰情急地从工位上站起，咬着嘴唇想说点什么，却又找不到合适的话开口，只好花痴又略带无奈地盯着那人背影。

似乎感受到来自身后的注视，在步入大门的瞬间，芮伟航突然来了个灵性回头，眼神与站在那里的朱元冰不期而遇。

短暂的惊讶后，两人微笑着交换一个警礼。

算是打过招呼。

无视张榕容揶揄的眼神，朱元冰求签似地摇着桌上的笔筒，心潮澎湃，久久无法平静。

他觉得吧，有戏！

Ⅱ.才怪

某年某月某日，究竟是哪年哪月哪日已经不重要了，反正又是一个在工位上老僧入定，目送同事们去实现人生价值的普通日子。

最近能让朱元冰打起精神的只有两件事：一是破天荒有人来认领失物，让他得以“开张”为人民服务——即把东西递过去；至于另一件，就是伟航哥的经过，虽然只是字面意义上的经过，两人至今没说过话也无话可说，但见得到总比见不到来得好。然而重案组似乎最近在忙什么大案，好几天都没见他出勤。

啊，快下班吧。

朱元冰在心中哀嚎。

无论是等彭彭洲洲收工后搓麻，还是陪他们一起巡逻一起扶老太太过马路，都比这无聊的工作强上百倍。

但午饭后的警局，气氛突然变得不对劲，大门处更是格外热闹，几个熟人来回跑不说，甚至还有许多生面孔也过来“串门”。难得遇到新鲜事，朱元冰小声跟榕容姐议论起来……但很快他们就议论不动了，因为长官们串着串着，居然最后站在了失物认领处。

“就这个吧，新来的，够嫩。”郭sir指着朱元冰，一脸正经地跟警区领导介绍。

领导把朱元冰上下打量过一遍，“试试。”

郭sir赶紧转头吩咐张榕容，“妈妈桑，就他了，叫他进来。”

张榕容赶紧转头吩咐朱元冰，笑得暧昧，“第一次都紧张，你要听话啊。”

“蛤？”

站在自己从没来过的刑侦部高级办公室里，沐浴着来自周围一圈同事领导（基本全是领导）的审视目光，朱元冰紧张地等待自己的命运。

郭sir拿着一摞文件，公事公办地开口：

“PC11195，我们看过你的档案。当了警察却没做过什么差事，所以没人认识你是个警察，家里无人要你供养，也没人养你，没亲戚没朋友没恋人，养过两条狗但它们决定结伴离家出走，总之，香港这地方多你一个不多，少你一个不少。长得倒是老老实实，还有那么一点憨……”

你好意思说我像个憨憨？

听到这里，本被打击得快无地自容的朱元冰抬眼瞪了郭sir一眼，想起他队里的那群傻大个，顿感侮辱性加倍。

“……但平凡中呢还有那么一点凄美的柔情……”

朱元冰面色不善地眯起眼，他虽然是omega，但也是个考上警校的铁血男儿好伐？

分区长官终于听不下去，打断郭sir零情商的发言，直接宣布命令，“警方派你做一项特别任务，只做今天，不用加班，没问题吧？”

“……没问题。”

为人民服务嘛，还不耽误他下班后的损友聚会，何乐而不为？

就这样，仅限今日，朱元冰跟着重案组的郭sir出队。

出发路上，在众人你一言我一语的匆忙交流中，他大致拼凑出当前状况：警方怀疑某黑道大少只是表面洗白，实际仍私下干着不法勾当，所以打算侦听他今日与生意伙伴的谈话，判断他到底走哪个路数。

“你呢，就扮成店里侍应生，找机会偷听他们谈话，同时把这个伪装成番茄酱的窃听器放在目标人物桌上，有特殊情况我们会通过微型无线耳机向你传达，understand？”

朱元冰自信点头。

除了第一次戴深耳道耳机有些不舒服，其他的简单极了。

多大点事儿。

今天谁都不能阻拦他按时下班。

“目标人物出现，穿黑色皮大衣。”

收到指示，朱元冰赶紧放下手里正收拾到一半的桌子，举着番茄酱跑到门口寻找皮大衣。

皮大衣……皮大衣……

他四处张望，嘴里念念有词，结果焦急间一个转身撞上一堵“墙”。

不会吧……难道他这么倒霉……直接跟目标人物碰到了？

朱元冰紧张到汗毛竖立。

等等，不对啊……他摸摸面前的布料，眼中重燃希望……这不是皮大衣，是红衬衫！所以他还没搞砸！

“你没事吧？”

许凯被轻飘飘地撞一下本来不痛不痒，但没想到这侍应生长得挺可爱却是个傻的，居然摸着他的衣服开始笑。

听到头顶传来的询问，朱元冰总算回神，抬头正打算麻利道歉后去找皮大衣，却看清了许凯无奈的俊脸，以及……他红衬衫外披着的……呃，黑色皮大衣。

朱元冰赶紧换上poker face以掩饰尖叫的内心，同时把番茄酱像举话筒般举到许凯面前——刚才伟航哥教他收音在瓶底所以得凑近点——学着侍应生的语气问，“先生您好请问几位？”

许凯望着快要怼在自己脸上的番茄酱不明所以，觉得小侍应身上的问题可能不是“傻”所能概括的，“……两位。”

“请这边。”

朱元冰不敢与他目光接触，心虚地把人往位置带。

但下一秒，他看到了许凯身旁的保镖。

长得贼眉鼠眼，蓄着滑稽的小胡须，而且与其他黑道一样，面色阴狠，脖上挂个放水里不知会不会飘起来的金属项链，正用警惕的目光扫视周遭，手放在胸前随时准备掏枪……

果然不是什么好人。

朱元冰紧张的情绪瞬间消失。

一想到面前的公子哥可能是靠逼良为娼、贩卖毒品、走私军火、打砸抢烧赚的钱，他立马觉得这人光鲜的皮囊也不算什么了。

他可是警察。

而且他老爸是世上最好的警察。

许凯谈正事时没什么胃口，只点咖啡。

朱元冰趁摆咖啡的间隙不住偷瞄桌角的番茄酱，有些担忧，毕竟瓶底现在被搁在桌子上，可能会影响收音吧……于是他想着尽量近一点，装作不经意地把番茄酱挪到许凯面前，和咖啡摆在一起，最后满意地躲回角落坐等下班。

动作是很自然，奈何行为本身太诡异。

谁喝咖啡配茄汁啊？！

聊着聊着生意，视线里突然冒出个红瓶子，许凯不由一惊，紧接着他发现居然还是方才那个莫名其妙的侍应生，眼里顿时写满难以置信……但生意伙伴在场他不好发作，只能恶狠狠地目送小侍应离去，顺便自行把番茄酱拿远点。隔壁桌点意面的食客见他不用，直接打声招呼把酱拿走。

十分钟后，许凯总算把事谈妥，给自己点了个汉堡充饥，但还没能幸福地咬上两口，又来了，那人带着他的番茄酱又来了……

朱元冰早被郭sir在耳机里骂了个狗血淋头，好不容易找回窃听器，着急忙慌地“砰”的一声重新按在许凯面前，还一边大喘气，一边充满嫌弃地瞪了他一眼。

别再弄丢啦大哥！

黑衣红衫的高大alpha身形一僵，不是错觉，他确定自己应该是受到了某种针对。

What？

许凯用口型发出无声的询问。这并不是什么大不了的事，所以他也不想闹大引来经理给小侍应找麻烦，只想要个解释。

朱元冰却哪敢回他，一心只想平安下班，于是装作没看见地溜之大吉。

被当成空气的许少爷更加疑惑了，甚至心里产生那么一丢丢小委屈，想不通自己到底哪儿惹人嫌。

门口传来骚动。

一个毫不掩饰自己信息素的女alpha挥开保镖冲进店内，环视一圈发现许凯后挂上温柔假笑，脚步娉婷地走近，坐到对面。

趁这女人搔首弄姿的空档，许凯示意保镖先结账出去等自己，然后赶紧低头两口把汉堡吃光。瘟神要来挡不住，这顿饭应该是到此为止了，此时不吃再没得吃。

“为什么不打电话给我？”

许凯优雅地擦擦嘴，“我们分手了，为什么还要打电话给你？”

“我可没同意。”

“我说分就分。”

见他半点儿面子不肯给，女人也终于懒得装，沉下脸色恢复了刚进店时杀气腾腾的状态。

许凯摊手露出一个早知如此的笑容，好整以暇地倚进椅背。想着反正吃饱，就陪她玩玩，等这位不识相的占不着便宜自行走人。

两个alpha的信息素在餐厅里展开无形而激烈的交锋，让被吩咐站在不远处监视的朱元冰叫苦不迭，内心开启疯狂吐槽模式。

都是狠角色哈，按时吃药如他还被压成这样……混黑道的就是敢玩啊，看上去浓眉大眼的原来搞同？！别说味道还真特么绝，香烟配酒……是要来桌麻将打一宿？

没多会儿，那边还没分出个胜负，朱元冰却不光脑袋晕乎，连身体也不听使唤了，喘息着一个踉跄，差点把手里水壶打翻。

听见声音的许凯果断回头，在发现朱元冰状态后，他表情变得十分难看，一脸纠结地把自己的味道收了回去。

这下女alpha占了上风，却发现对面人竟连看都懒得看她，怒火烧更旺，拿起手边的杯子朝许凯泼过去！

呵，总算痛快！

见人狼狈，女alpha解气地拍拍手，身体前倾摆出威胁的姿势，“我再给你一次机会。”

许凯用布巾擦着身上脸上的柠檬水，努力遏制正不断上窜的怒气以及心中一股他越来越无法忽视的复杂感情。

听到客人惊呼，缓缓恢复正常的朱元冰赶紧跑过来查看情况，随后他无奈地发现，人间的悲喜并不相通，一群beta见人泼个水就大惊小怪，刚才俩alpha拼信息素才能要人命好吗？朱元冰看了眼安然无恙的番茄酱，没好气地拎起手中水壶，把桌上的空杯续满……给客人倒柠檬水嘛，服务员的职责嘛，自己这卧底侍应真是敬业啧啧……

前发仍在滴水，许凯却觉得手里的毛巾有千斤重，快拿不动。

这人到底什么意思？又是茄汁又是加水还不理人……他简直想求饶了……

于是朱元冰乐呵呵地没走开几步，就被客人握住手腕给拖了回来。

怎么回事，露馅了？

小卧底紧张得几乎心跳停摆。

只见许少爷微垂着头，神情悲痛纠结，语气却可称温柔，“你放过我吧，好不好？”

朱元冰当然不会以为这是在对自己说，只当许少爷拉住自己是受打击太大发了疯，这么想着，再看向女人的眼神不自觉带上点钦佩。

小姐，这人涉黑唉，你居然能把他整成这样，厉害！

女alpha看着对面异常的人陷入思考。毕竟alpha向alpha服输？她可从未在许凯这里见过……她的视线从朱元冰被牵着的手腕向上移到他正偷笑看戏的脸，难道……女人的第六感迅速告诉她一个答案。

深感柠檬水已经满足不了自己，她直接拿过桌上的番茄酱站起来。

“你信不信我用瓶子砸你！”

“信，当然信，”许凯抬头看她，给她的表情只有全然的冷漠，“你又不是没做过。所以我才和你分手。”

监听中的郭sir小队互相交换起八卦的眼神。尽管与任务无关，但能吃到帅哥的感情瓜，难免兴奋。

朱元冰可就没那么开心了，比起许少爷的头，他更担心番茄酱的安危，这可是关乎他下班的重要任务道具啊！于是赶紧冲上去抢夺。

“小姐，女侠，你别激动啊，有事慢慢说何必那么暴躁！”

“你是什么东西？滚开！我砸他关你什么事？！”

“呃……”这下朱元冰被问倒，于是权衡利弊后他尝试起另一种思路，“要不这样，我给你一瓶橘子汁砸他，你把茄汁还我好不好？”

女alpha冷笑着看向朱元冰。

怎么，这人是在装疯卖傻嘲笑她？

“小心！你离她远点！”许凯焦急地大喊。

但晚了，许凯的反应让女人更加确认自己不会弄错，于是对着眼前侍应生的脑袋狠狠砸下去！

监听设备在一阵刺耳轰鸣后归于寂静，重案组这才明白出了意外，赶紧放下耳机出来查看情况。

只见嚣张跋扈的前女友已被保镖打晕扛走，而朱元冰，则半边脸被染成鲜红，躺在许少爷怀里吃痛地呻吟、说胡话。

“……果然物以类聚这女的也不啥好东西……敢打我，知道要蹲多少年吗……”

“还好，还好，不是玻璃做的，不是血……”许凯强作镇定地为小侍应检查伤势，发现无大碍后狠狠松了口气，“放心吧，你最漂亮了，不会破相的。”

朱元冰的意识在疼痛和眩晕过后逐渐回归，听到这话，他捂着头从许凯怀里挣扎爬起，拉开距离，“什么破相不破相，老爸说伤疤是男子汉的勋章。”

“我猜，这话是令尊在你分化前说的吧？”

许凯笑着看omega迷迷糊糊却硬要逞强的样子，并未阻拦，而是见机开口。

“你叫什么名字？”

“朱元冰。”

一个像是随口一问，一个真是随口一答。

糟糕，怎么说了真名。

后知后觉的朱元冰彻底清醒，也彻底体会了把什么叫晶晶亮、透心凉。

许凯对这个结果十分满意，继续道：“我送你去医院检查下脑子吧。”

“不用了我很忙。”小卧底巴不得用全身表达拒绝。

“那……”许凯取出摞钱递给他，“这些你拿着，方便的时候自己去？”

“我不要你的脏钱。”朱元冰拒绝得毫不犹豫，盯着许凯手上的钱像是在看什么全世界最恶心的东西。

谁知道这些纸片背后是什么人的堕落，哪些人的血泪……

“嗯？”许凯不明所以，顺着朱元冰的目光打量起自己的手，随后恍然大悟……原来刚才检查伤势时他手上沾到番茄酱，连带把钞票也染脏了。于是他不再勉强，悻悻收回，“……不好意思。”

“嗯，没关系，bye bye！不送！”

“少爷，我们走吧。”保镖收拾完前女友也过来催促。这小O又不是天仙，他实在看不过少爷倒贴。

许凯不再作声，最后看一眼朱元冰后转身走向门口。

然后在差一步就要出店的位置无奈停下。

好么，真没人留他，自己是真被嫌弃了。

许少爷立于原地纠结不过三秒，突然玩味地笑开，回头向装鸵鸟的某人喊道：“我明天来看你。”

“不是吧？！”

Ⅲ.加班

忙活大半天，调用这么多警力物力，却只监听到目标人物与前女友的分手原因，领导们当然不甘心，于是第二天，朱元冰又被郭sir从工位上叫走。

还是那个办公室，还是那帮人。

“我们没法评估这个任务的危险性，希望你自愿继续接触目标人物……”

警区领导依旧笑眯眯地抬手打断郭sir，对朱元冰说：“其实这件事你完全可以不用自愿。这是命令。”

朱元冰弯起眼睛，乖巧地向领导点头，把本准备开口要求的英勇勋章著书立传超大豪宅啥的咽回肚里。

接完任务，从办公室出来的他又被郭sir叫住。

“今天我有其他安排，带队的事交给伟航，他的话就是我的命令，你可得好好听！”

笑话，我听我伟航哥的还用你下令？

朱元冰果断应下，这可是他今天唯一的好消息。

再次做卧底侍应，朱元冰的心态平静许多，反正越急越错，不如随遇而安，兵来将挡。

时间一分一秒过去，眼见华灯初上，许凯却仍未现身，在车里监听的重案组组员们心情愈发焦躁，不甘心这唯一的线索断掉。

朱元冰的心情却与他们相反，越等越开心。只要那位许少爷不来，就证明他没有做卧底的价值，可以从此回归原岗，该干啥干啥。

“伟航哥，反正等着无聊，讲个笑话？”他甚至心情大好地主动出击。

“什么？为什么要讲笑话。”

“舒缓下紧张的气氛。”

“没有。没有笑话讲。你集中点别出错。”

听着芮伟航一本正经的声音，朱元冰彻底笃定他是个不解风情的工作狂，也不再搭话，化悲愤为动力拼命擦玻璃。

终于熬到餐厅打烊，他露出胜利的笑容，没留意频道里失落的气氛，兴奋喊话：“兄弟们下班！伟航哥，我去车里找你们，顺道送我回家？”

回答他的却是芮伟航的怒吼，“目标人物没出现你开心什么？自己去坐公交！”

朱元冰的鼓膜被震得嗡嗡作响，终于晓得自己开心得不是时候，但愧疚归愧疚，他可没好脾气到任人撒气，“喂，坏人说的话怎么能信？我知道你没办成大事心里窝火，但宿舍明明就是顺路，送我一程怎么？工作不顺利拿人撒火啊你？”

那边久久没有回话，正当朱元冰认命地背起包打算去公交站时，背后传来一个熟悉的声音。

“元冰……你在打电话？”

怎么这时候来了？！

翻遍口袋也没找到手机，他只好动作僵硬地转过身，笑得尴尬而不失礼貌，“没，自言自语罢了。”

许凯点点头没深究，转入正题，“对不起我来晚了，请你吃饭赔罪？”

说到时间，朱元冰惊恐地看向钟表——

这人是专门算好来逼他加班的吗？

“不用客气我不吃。”说着他赶紧往门外跑。

“不行！元冰，一定要吃！命令！”苦等一天的芮伟航哪能放过他，在耳机里万分激动地下令，简直要从耳机里钻出来替他吃。

朱元冰仰天长叹一声，跑回许凯跟前，挤出个慈悲为怀的笑容，“吃什么？走吧。”

真·大变活脸。

许凯心潮起伏，脑袋被短时间内的大起大落整得有点懵，于是看向身旁保镖……文俊轻轻摇头：少爷你别问我，我也没见过这种人。

许凯带朱元冰来到自己持股的餐厅，让他随便点菜。反正能做的做，不能做的，给点小费让厨师想想办法便是。

点完单的许凯装作喝水，其实一直在认真观察对面的omega，谁让那精致的脸庞在烛火映照下格外动人。被灼热目光注视着的某人却一心一意地盯着桌布，发呆。

果然，即使管饭，加班还是令人不爽啊……

“你做服务生多久了？”

等不到他开口，alpha只好自己主动查户口。

“两天。”

朱元冰仍沉浸在加班的悲伤中，实话脱口而出。

许凯眉头一皱，但又迅速理解，难怪昨天小侍应行为古怪，原来是刚入行，没经验。

“那你之前，都有做什么工作啊？”许凯搓着手继续发问，声音不自觉带上几分讨好。

朱元冰正思考怎么编，耳机里的伟航哥却炸了，“元冰，他好像想泡你！让他泡吧！嗲他，哄他，电他啊！”

在同事的贞操和破案之间二选一，警界的明日之星芮伟航没有丝毫犹豫。

这不巧了吗，朱元冰也没有丝毫犹豫。

他非但不听从指示，反而想着如何让许凯死心，好把自己从这个不靠谱的任务里摘干净，“你问这么多问题干什么？告诉你，我已经有alpha了，另有所图的话走远点。”

“……是男alpha？”许凯姑且压下腹内酸气，想先确定眼前人喜好。

反正都是编，朱元冰干脆点头，“是啊，我男朋友很疼我的，所以我对他从一而终，这顿饭和你一起吃纯粹是社交应酬，吃饱喝足就各走各路，以后街上遇到我可千万不要叫我！”

他自己倒撇清了个痛快，以芮伟航为代表的重案组队员却气得快砸车。

见omega如此防范，许凯抱着一丝侥幸决定以退为进，“我想你误会了，我把你当朋友而已。”

朱元冰终于露出今晚第一个真心的笑容，“你怎么不早说！是误会就太好了。”

说完没再看许少爷，低头专注扒饭。

许凯见他自顾自吃得开心，眼眸深深浅浅几轮流转，最后咬牙摆出一副云淡风轻的模样问，“你怎么认识你男朋友的？”只要锄头好，没有墙角挖不倒，他先来试试这墙有多硬。

朱元冰停下筷子，为难地扶额，转起眼珠试图构思一个既荡气回肠又水到渠成足以令所有第三者自叹弗如知难而退的爱情故事……

而他的伟航哥已经替他构思好了，“是中学同学，已经分手。元冰，你要让他对你有好感，电他，哄他，泡他吧！”

聒噪的声音让朱元冰的思路一直被打断，他也实在受够重案组这种为了立功为了破案站着说话不腰疼强行推他入火坑的行径，一个个逼逼叨叨的，这么想破案索性一块儿来呗，要死一起死！大家共沉沦！

既已决定破罐破摔，他只觉前路豁然开朗，天光大亮，“不必多说，干脆叫我男朋友一块儿吃饭吧。在他来之前，我不会回答你任何问题。”

许少爷所有的预想再次被打翻，他从未见过做事这么决绝这么干脆毫不拖泥带水的omega……朱元冰已经掏出手机开始打电话，许凯无言地望着他，眼神都直了，既紧张，又有些复杂的惊喜。

“喂，伟航哥~”腻死人不偿命的声调，“你猜我在哪里吃饭呀~？真聪明一猜就对呢，还不快来找我？一会儿见。”

等对面人美滋滋地挂掉电话，许凯貌似纯良、语气无辜地问道：“希望你男朋友等会见到我，不会误会我吧？”来晚就得认怂，以退为进就以退为进，谁还不能是个老绿茶了……

朱元冰却耸耸肩权当没听见，非常坚决地贯彻他的沉默原则。

“……好的。”尽管没人理，许凯还是顽强地为这场对话自行收尾，端起酒杯，假装自己不尴尬。

其实吧，整个通话里芮伟航一句话也没讲过，却并不妨碍电话另一头的朱元冰已经单边给他宣判了命运。

但Ace就是Ace。

短短十秒，芮伟航稳定情绪，理清思路，调用脑中知识储备开始创建人物……思考完毕，他抹掉一头冷汗，扯掉领带撕开衬衫，露出麦色的深V胸肌，顶着队友担忧的目光下车，壮士断腕般走进餐馆。

在自己的贞操和破案之间二选一，警界的明日之星芮伟航依然没有犹豫。

“朱朱~”

朱元冰一口奶茶差点喷出来。

这人谁啊？他那么正经那么禁欲的伟航哥呢？

对同事铁青的脸色视若无睹，芮伟航十分轻浮万分肉麻地呼唤着跑到桌边，爱怜地抚摸起他的手，开始互相伤害，“朱朱，我让你考虑的那件事怎么样了？”

“什……什么怎么样啊……”这回轮到朱元冰语塞。他本以为自己反将重案组一军，可以隔岸观火甩手听牌，却万万没想到芮伟航这人对同事不留情面，自己下海下得更狠。

“做鸭那件事啊~”

朱元冰面色一凛，大喊出声：“做鸭？！”

大厅的客人纷纷投来好奇的目光。

见他不从，芮伟航的脸色也冷硬下来，“我说过多少次了，你不做鸭，我怎么还刀疤强的债，哪有钱去澳门赌啊？！”他越说越来劲，越演越入戏，面皮涨得通红，表情逐渐狰狞，“反正你每天替我还债打完工还能睡三小时，既然横竖都是睡，做鸭再赚点都不会？！”

朱元冰彻底服输，抿着嘴点头如捣蒜，只求他的伟航哥能赶紧演完演够，同时也想穿越回过去打死那个年少无知曾对此人动心的自己。

见朱元冰心理防线濒临崩溃，再不复白日伶牙俐齿呛他的神气，许凯这一颗心又醋又痛，最后怒极反笑，开始主动打探这位现男友属于哪类垃圾，“航哥，你做哪一行的？”

呵，他芮伟航是谁，早编好了。

把本就衣不蔽体的衬衫一撩，他慵懒又色情地躺向椅背，满脸写着“哥就是浪到无所谓”，声音贱得欠扁，“我啊？本身是做男妓的，但最近厌倦工作想退休去学修仙，就暂时做做小白脸吃软饭呗~朱朱那几万块积蓄啊早被我骗光了，所以我要他出来接替我卖身咯！”说完，还朝已经看呆听呆的朱元冰的后脑使劲拍了一巴掌，提醒他保持角色。

虽然朱元冰一直不说话，许凯却再也听不下去，摊上这种人渣，难怪他会难过，会在打烊后的店里独自大喊宣泄。

“朱朱…元冰是我的朋友，我不会让我朋友做鸭的，我可以借钱给你还债，你拿去做点小生意，以后对他好一点……”

伟航赶紧打断许少爷的茶艺表演，都是alpha真不用装，“哎呀兄弟我懂事的，以后朱朱就跟你了！我找个角落自行蒸发，绝不出现在你们面前！”

没等到omega的反驳，许凯安心一笑，“你需要多少？”

“就……两百万吧。”芮伟航随口报一个数。

“这么多？！”朱元冰终于有了反应，愤怒不满的眼神直勾勾射向他“男朋友”。什么意思，演场烂戏空手套两百万？就算是坏人的钱也不能这么骗吧。

许凯却没说什么，低头开始签支票。

打从芮伟航报出数字，他就一直盯着朱元冰。

但凡朱元冰觉得这钱有一点不值，那他就值了。

芮伟航接过支票后还演技浮夸地亲吻几口，最后没心没肺地向“前男友”道别，“朱朱，我赶着去召妓，你赶紧忘掉我开始新生活，永别了哈！”

朱元冰捂脸不敢看他，摆摆手只求他速滚。

目送前情敌开心离去，许凯不动声色地朝文俊点点头，示意他想做什么随意。文俊立马尾随芮伟航出了门，誓要给这渣男一个教训……

高级餐厅里悠扬的音乐还在继续，门外隐隐约约的惨叫除非特地留心，否则根本觉察不出。

许凯在望门口，朱元冰却在满脸纠结地望他。

理智告诉他，面前这个温文尔雅的少爷是警方嫌疑人，所以极有可能是个撒谎成性的伪君子，极有可能是个有钱有才但毫无道德底线的社会败类……也因着这份怀疑，朱元冰从没给过他好脸色。但如今现实却又告诉他，有一件事是他不用怀疑不用猜的，就是这人为帮他脱离苦海，愿给一个无可救药的垃圾（芮伟航：？）两百万……他很烦恼，世间安得双全法。

桌上一时无话。

许凯依然侧着头托着下巴。

其实外面没什么好看，吸引他全部兴趣的人正坐在自己对面。但难得小O愿注视自己，许凯便心花怒放地任他看。

“你以后，可要带眼识人了。”

他冷不丁蹦出一句。

但对面的人永远擅长给他惊喜。

“识你这样的？”

许凯一怔，差点以为自己听错。他收起所有调笑的心思正襟危坐，看向omega的眼睛里全是真诚与尊重——

“没错，我这样的。”

朱元冰再没说什么，只盯着许凯笑，几分歉疚几分释然，像是要把亏欠他两天的情感，全部补给他。

Ⅳ.见家长

许少爷情场初战告捷，且在完全不利的开局下收复失地，每天不知道有多开心。他真的没刻意回想，但无论是忙是闲，朱元冰总不听话地往他脑子里钻，然后嘴角和耳根就会像被装了磁铁开始往一起凑……帅哥傻笑也是帅的，只可怜不明真相的群众被搞心态，比如现在坐在他面前、曾经斗得你死我活如今表面握手言和的“米奇哥”。

“凯哥，你甩我表妹我二话没有，可今天我是满怀诚意来谈合并上市的，你却笑我？”

许凯瞥他一眼，笑意未减，“误会，误会，我不是在笑你……虽然这主意的确挺白痴的。”道上哪个不晓得姚米奇的公司壳子底下是什么，而他的家族有的是正经生意做，怎么可能被拉下水。

“臭小子不识抬举？”米奇哥面子被拂，横眉怒目地站起来，脾气与他表妹如出一辙。

文俊眼神闪烁着把手伸进胸前……

没有漏看保镖的动作，姚米奇心生忌惮，他今天可没做好生意谈不拢就火并的准备。

“大侄子，”既然没得赚，米奇哥摆起长辈的谱子，“不巧，我跟人约了舞会得动身了，你……走路小心点啊。”

“巧了，我也有约，再见。”

高尔夫球场。

许富贵边跟儿子打球，边打听他最近的蜜运，气氛一片和乐安详。

想他与兄弟们闯荡半生打下基业，退休后又有这么个好儿子为他打理家族，真是人生无憾。

不过……也有个小小的问题。

“合家小七啊，你这手老放胸前干啥？”虽然清楚家族已经转白，但这动作总勾起他一些不太好的回忆。

“老爷，这……”文俊支支吾吾不好意思说。

“爸，您忍受几天吧，”许凯忍俊不禁地帮忙解释，“他那里被黑蚊子咬肿了，又疼又痒老想抓，又怕被周围人看到笑话，就老做贼似地先盯着别人看。”

……

远处草丛传来快门的“咔嚓”声。

这误会大了。

由于警方调查到许凯与危险人物姚米奇“过从甚密”，贴身随从“随身携带枪支”且“长得不像好人”，他的嫌疑度直线上升，案件等级全面升级，朱元冰此次卧底的最高行动长官也从分区指挥官变成宪委级别的香港行动处副处长。

虽然参与大案让朱元冰感到十分荣幸，但一想到调查目标是许凯，他就开心不起来。

如此劳师动众，许凯到底做了多少十恶不赦的事？如果真被他找到证据判了刑，要蹲多少年？

朱元冰知道自己不该纠结也不能纠结，否则就违反了警校毕业时的誓词，配不上这身衣服，也无颜面对报纸上的老爹。但感情这种东西，他真的无法掌控自如……

“算了，走一步算一步吧。反过来想，如果凯凯真没违法乱纪，我就是在帮他证明清白。”

终于给自己找到个比较乐观的逻辑，朱元冰再不作他想，一口喝完泡面汤准备洗洗睡。

明天还得搬家，补充体力要紧。

行动升级带来的一大好处，是预算资金的宽裕。为避免暴露身份，朱元冰原先的警察宿舍是不能住了，警局便直接征用对面公寓的一间住处，还怕经费花不完似地把整间屋子重新翻修，装了整整二十六个监控，其中最小的如针孔，而最大的……朱元冰看了看那绿萝根本遮不住的碗口大的摄像头，觉得这不是监视，而是对许凯的智商检测。

“哇，朱朱，你什么亲戚这么有钱，还把房子借给你住？”

彭彭和洲洲一人抱一个纸箱，对着漂亮大屋不住赞叹。

“问那么多干嘛，也不一定能住多久，干活啦干活啦。”

“你人缘不错啊，搬新家整个重案组来帮你收拾？”部门隔得远但好歹分属同区，许魏洲迅速认出同行。

“……呵呵，大家都挺热心的。”

朱元冰当然不可能泄露行动计划，只不过两个朋友今天正好休班，他想着免费劳动力不用白不用。但他不说，不代表那两人不会自己找，忙碌中的众人谁也没发现，桌上的“机密文件”早已不翼而飞。

叮——

门铃响起，所有人如临大敌，反应快的重案组甚至已经找好藏身之处。

郭sir好笑地看着这一群人，“都紧张什么呢？出来继续布置啦，我叫了外卖而已！”

说着便转身开门——

哦呼，是许少爷和他的保镖。

郭sir的笑容瞬间蒸发，他眼神再不好，这张最近在PPT看过无数次的脸也不会认岔。许凯的脸色也不佳，本身他第一次登门就紧张，如今发现开门的不是朱元冰，就……更紧张了。屋里几个人则彻底懵逼，本来他们都已经躲好，但现在……似乎来不及了……

“你找谁啊？”坑了所有人的郭sir冷漠开腔。

“朱、朱元冰。”

郭sir露齿一笑，决定亲身示范下什么叫力挽狂澜，“儿子，有人找你。”

朱元冰赶紧向前一步走，“爸爸！”

电光火石间交换过眼神，父子二人迅速达成共识相认，然后搂在一起盯着许凯干笑，生怕他不信。

事实证明是警察同志们心理阴暗了，哪有人会平白无故地怀疑别人家亲子关系，许凯得知这是朱元冰的父亲，觉得今天自己简直走大运，马上开口叫人，“伯父好，我是许凯，是朱朱的……朋友。”

“哈哈我也是过来人，明白、明白的，”见许凯完全没有怀疑，郭sir笑得开心极了，那接下来的事就很简单，“来，阿凯啊，我带你认识认识家里的人……”

“呃我的两个弟弟呢？阿龙阿明快过来！”OK，这俩是弟弟。

“我还有儿子，那个谁……”郭sir指向朱元冰的两个朋友，却遗憾地发现自己根本不认识他们，“……我的双胞胎儿子啊，有点礼貌行不行？平时老爸怎么教你们的，姓就不用说啦，快告诉阿凯名字！”主要是告诉告诉我。

“魏洲。”“昱畅。”

“哥！”朱元冰马上扑过去挽住他们的胳膊，实力表演相亲相爱一家人。

“请问这位美女是……？”文俊非常私心地开口，beta也有追求幸福的权利！

郭sir开始犹豫要不要再生个女儿……

“我女朋友！”却是彭昱畅先开口，说着还小鸟依人样靠在她肩头。

“啊，是的是的。”小荼干笑着摸摸彭彭的头，接受了自己的身份。

正当所有人以为顺利过关暗松口气的时候，深处的卫生间传来一阵令人绝望的抽水声……然后芮伟航整着裤腰带走了出来……

怎么他上个厕所的工夫，所有同事都抱在了一起？

伟航哥疑惑地注视着眼前奇景，直到与人群中最高的那位视线相接，他明白，他完了。

许凯仗着自己站最后，这次毫不掩饰身上的敌意，正磨着后槽牙歪头看他，哪儿还有半分递支票时的隐忍大度。

芮伟航脸上还带着上次被打的淤青，模样好生凄惨。他在脑中把入警誓词默念一遍，告诉自己好警察就是明知前方是地狱、也得使出全力跳进去……于是没系好的腰带也索性不系了，熟练地摆出一副吊儿郎当的姿态……

见伟航哥已经进入角色，朱元冰赶紧跳出来接戏，悲愤地冲他大喊：“你快走吧！我没钱借给你，也不会卖身的，快走啊！”

诸位“亲戚”也从善如流地附和着赶人。

“好啊，走就走！我这就走给你们看！”芮伟航当然不会错过这个逃出生天的机会。

然而，文俊再次追上来将他拖走，“你居然还有脸来？想去哪儿？我送你一程！”

……

惨绝人寰的哀嚎在楼道里回响，警察们不约而同地纷纷低下头，面容沉重，为同事的壮烈牺牲默哀。小荼甚至趴在彭彭肩上快哭出来了。

“怎么大家突然这么伤感？”许凯承认自己在明知故问，但他就是很不服气，凭什么一个渣男挨揍能让朱家人如此难过？是他这个新人哪里比不上吗？

听到许凯的声音，众人方如梦初醒般想起任务，各自找借口溜了个干净好让朱元冰与许凯独处。

见朱家人如此配合地给两人制造机会，许凯的情绪多云转晴，心想他们对自己应该还是很满意的。

他温柔地望着朱元冰拎起水壶走来走去，以为这是要给自己倒水，正想开口说不必麻烦，结果……omega只是抱着水壶坐在了离他两米远的地方。

许凯低头笑笑，好吧才两米，不远。

“你家人似乎对我印象不错，见到我很开心。”

“怎么，想邀功啊？”朱元冰回得心不在焉，正仔细地调整壶嘴方向，对准许凯。

“想谢谢你。应该是你替我说过不少好话。”

朱元冰的眼神和动作一滞，在听到alpha可怜可悲的自作多情后，他被自己心中汹涌翻起的疼痛给吓到了……脑中闪过无数挣扎的念头，几番踌躇的最后，他放弃似地把水壶扔到一边，捂着脸谁都不想搭理。

耳机里正源源不断传来嘈杂的指令，是重案组的人在抱怨看不到目标人物。

被蒙在鼓里的许凯当然不懂朱朱的难过，只单纯为他扔掉水壶而开心，“怎么不防着我了？”

“这不是用来防身的，是、是……！”

是摄像头啊你个笨蛋！你个傻逼！

许凯不知自己说错什么，但见他激动赶紧安抚，“你不用害怕，我不是坏人。”

“呵，大哥，”朱元冰的眼神里全是无奈，“你能看看你周围有多少可疑的人和事再说这话吗？”

“我爸爸是龙头老大，所以家里有些事比较麻烦。但他已经退隐江湖，用十年时间供我到美国读经济和管理，让我做一个正当的商人，所以我不是黑道，也不会做违法乱纪的事，你真的可以放心。”

朱元冰随手扯来个抱枕把脸埋进去，他已经纠结到无法控制表情，这些话他可以信，但现在正在监听的警察们不会信，办案是要讲证据的，他想跟许凯要证据，“我怎么放心？又不能带你去做测谎，你想怎么骗我都可以。”

“可是……我为什么要骗你呢？”许凯却反问起他来，仿佛这个问题非常奇怪、非常没必要。

“好笑了，那你说说为什么不要骗我？”

许凯没立即作答，而是皱眉打量起朱元冰，似在忍受着什么的同时确认什么……最后他缓缓起身，走近，在朱元冰惊异的眼神中蹲在他身前，伸出手……

“可以吗？”

“什么？”明显不懂他在问什么。

许凯抿起唇低头一笑，随后当机立断，以omega反应不及的速度握住他的双手，并拉进自己怀里。

“好了别动，我要回答问题了。”

此时的朱元冰从未如此确信，许大少爷的确非常狡猾，且大概率不是什么好人，但他真的没动，甚至没有任何挣扎的想法，因为他被这个蹲在他面前的男人蛊惑了，被他的眼神，他的态度……更或者，他的一切。

“我不会骗你，因为两个人相处久了，本就什么都瞒不过。”

“可我没那么多时间了。”今天搬家时郭sir还特意嘱咐过尽快行动，因为经费所剩无几。

“你别乱想，也别吓我，我们还有很多很多时间，也会在一起很久很久，你多的是机会了解我……爱上我。”

“‘很久’、是多久？”朱元冰不明白，他真的可以贪心吗？

“这个……”许凯像被问倒，表情为难地仰起头，视线在天花板上一阵逡巡，但最后还是笑着看进朱元冰的眼睛，“要不要试着挑战下、你所认识的‘最久’？”

没有等到任何回答。

但许凯也不灰心，只是把扑进他怀里的人，抱得更紧些。

监听车内一片寂静。

虽然没有画面，但重案组和朱元冰的朋友们把两人对话听得一字不落。

最后还是最单纯的人先开口。

“我们是用肚子饿当借口才溜出来的，可我怎么感觉已经饱了呢？”

Ⅴ.勇

朱元冰发觉自己最近的情况很不妙，非常不妙，而且越来越不妙。举个简单的例子，以前他还担心过许凯会被判几年，而如今再度回到这个问题，他考虑的却直接是自己等许凯出狱要等多少年……

一个星期后，他主动找上警局的心理顾问求助。

“其实与alpha结婚是每个omega自然的归宿，如果他真的向你求婚，你就考虑一下当时自己的心理状态和计划，再考虑嫁不嫁嘛，没什么问题。”

“医生，我不是在犹豫要不要嫁，而是担心自己真的很想嫁给他。”

“那就嫁，没问题啊。”

“可我现在正在调查他，万一查出他真是个坏人，被关进大牢里……我怎么办？”

医生底气十足地摆摆手，“这是不会有冲突的，在美国有个联邦密探的卧底就是嫁给黑帮，结婚生子三十年后才发现对方的犯罪证据，于是亲手把他拘捕，没问题的。”

“那后来那个卧底怎么样了？”朱元冰急问。

“接收了老公的全部财产成为富豪，后来换上精神分裂症，跳楼自杀未遂成为植物人，没问题的。”

一阵诡异的沉默。

朱元冰终于明白哪里不对劲了。

“医生，你对‘问题’的定义是什么？”

……

在单向玻璃的另一侧，心理专家们正将对朱元冰的观察结果实时向长官总结汇报。

“……总之，朱警员愿意在挣扎期出现的早期便开始求助，是非常正面又正常的行为，没有问题。”

“好，”长官满意地点点头，“还有需要咨询的吗？”

“报告madam，有的，”一位心理医生翻开档案念道，“芮伟航，男性alpha，潜伏期间疑遭受过度精神虐待与人身打击，情绪失控，行为失常，生活目标彻底紊乱……”

看着玻璃对面正抓着裆向医生口吐芬芳的芮伟航，长官痛心疾首地闭上双眼，“行动时间延长一个月，芮伟航不要再参与，先调去做文职。”

“Yes，madam！”

朱元冰的心理评估报告和芮伟航的调令很快被送到郭sir手上。

但郭sir很不满意。

因为他对这两个人的评价与专家完全相反。

在他看来，伟航从学生时代起就很优秀，所以性子傲，也习惯了自己的努力大概率能换来回报，过刚易折，如今年轻人任务受挫，没做出什么成果却屡遭无妄之灾，若能敞开心扉与人沟通，反倒是一次成长机会。但朱元冰不同，他的问题是对犯罪嫌疑人产生感情，现在没人敢确定许凯到底是黑是白，一旦最差的结果出现，基本上是案破了，心也死了，加上朱朱又是个omega，说不定还赔上一辈子。

人心是最脆弱又最顽固不服管的，连他自己也是，可能因为没结婚没子女，几次任务下来，还真生出些把朱元冰当亲儿子疼爱的意思，有时明明正跟上级汇报更重要的工作，脑子里却总有一块担心着他们这边的情况。最让老父亲伤心的是，现在朱元冰这小子还会挡摄像头了！经常是他切完二十六个摄像头也找不见俩人，不知躲在哪里做些啥。事后朱元冰当然会被责骂，但他仗着自己是监听计划不可或缺的角色，每回都乖乖认错，然后下次还敢。

“PC11195！已经告诉过你预算见底，今天你居然还把我们最大的摄像机用水浇坏了？！我命令你立刻对自己的行为做出解释！”

自知有错，但朱元冰拧巴着小眼神明显不服，他瞪了重案组一眼，然后又瞪一眼，最后豁出脸面喊道：“我们在谈恋爱！他要亲我！我怎么可能让这种事情分二十多个版本变成警局资料存档入库？而且他嘴巴忙着呢根本没空说话，对调查一点影响也没有的阿sir。”

郭sir真气得不知怎么骂他才好，说太重又不舍得，“PC11195，我提醒你不要忘记自己身为警察的责任和操守，这么多人也不是来陪你公费谈恋爱的！”

不忍看朱元冰瞬间黯淡的眼神，郭sir撂完狠话自己却转身走了。

被留在原地的朱元冰倔强地抬头望天，让眼中湿气尽快散去。

不是他忘性大，也不是他不要脸，他从没忘记自己的任务，只是一天比一天相信那人的清白。近一个月的交往中，许凯也有过闪烁其词、隐瞒行踪的时候，但每次朱元冰精神抖擞地通知同事们出击，最后却全都发现是恋人给自己偷偷准备的惊喜。

鬼鬼祟祟跑游艇上搞什么接头交易，结果朱元冰焦急地拆开木箱一看，是给他独家定制的电饭煲……父亲留下的老破手表瓦特了，许凯见他不想扔又不要新的，什么也没问直接找来早已破产重组的原厂工人给他修。

还有，你见过已经绝版的奥特曼手办再生产还只生产一个吗？见过那只跟酒妹长得一模一样但已经找到完美主人的小奶狗吗？

朱元冰每日深陷于理性、感性、和性（…）的矛盾之中，挣扎着、挣扎着，就躺平了。毕竟许少爷神通广大，办事又走心，这攻势太难顶。

不仅他顶不住，重案组的人也快顶不住了。郭sir忙着在几个组里来回跳不了解全部情况，实际上他的小队早已进入看戏模式。每天下班时间一到，无事可做的彭昱畅和许魏洲就抱着小吃零食来监听车报到了……大家早把这俩默认为行动组成员，点头算打过招呼，便一团和气地分瓜子、分薯片，盯着监视器聊起天，比看哪部电视剧都过瘾。

哦，忘了说，他们现在之所以能够内心毫无波动地安然看戏，是因为麻木。反正事情已经闹得不可能更大了，他们所有人都与许家见过面了。

起因是许凯想趁自己的生日宴把恋人介绍给爸爸，结果许富贵多年老顽童当下来开玩笑开惯了，一时兴起搞了个绑匪恶作剧……郭sir知晓许富贵黑道出身果断信以为真，迅速召集小队展开营救，然后小荼喊上彭彭，彭彭拉上洲洲，一行人荷枪实弹举着盾牌征用了辆倒霉的公交车，浩浩荡荡奔袭宴会……尽管误会得到及时的澄清，但已经来了的人是不可能凭空消失的，最后，初次碰面便一见如故的“亲家们”唱了一晚上卡拉OK……

许家大宅。

朱元冰坐在地板上，正一边吸汽水，一边与许凯展开激烈的电子竞技。

“凯凯你别站这里，挡着我去洗盘子了。”

“好。”

“欸！最后一盘！最后一盘……你怎么倒垃圾桶里了？！”

“……对不起。”

GAME OVER。

朱元冰抱着膝盖陷入沉思，觉得这游戏应该不适合自己。主要不适合许凯。

“那个……”许凯不敢大喘气，打算换个话题，“过几天的生日……”

“啊？又谁要过生日？”想起前阵子的骚动，朱元冰心有余悸。

许凯好笑地看着他，“当然是你的生日啊小傻瓜，我带你去欧洲玩？”

“我生日？”朱元冰表示我怎么不知道。

许凯难得露出害羞的神色，“那天……我看了一眼你身份证。”

哦，开房未遂那次啊……

他挠着脸想起来了。

毕竟那是警局给他做的假的。

“好啊，去多久？”

许凯搂过他，“三个月怎么样？”

朱元冰愣住。三个月？这么长时间的朝夕相处，岂不是该发生的不该发生的都要发生？但他转念一想，扫黑除恶行动只剩不到一周，警方不能在限期内找到许凯涉黑证据的话只能疑罪从无，那他就可以大大方方坦白身份，与许凯做一对正常情侣了……到时候，自己好好道歉的话，应该会被原谅吧……

朱元冰越想越心虚，越虚头越低。

“怎么，放不下你服务生的工作啊？”见怀里人犹豫，许凯开始晃他，进入撒娇模式。

“是是是，我这种草根平民的工作入不得大少爷眼。”

“……欺负我。你明知我没有那个意思。”

许凯把人抱更紧，带上几分报复的意味。

“好啦我头都晕了！去总行了吧！”

朱元冰不是不怕死，更不是不怕痛。

但谁让他的男友如此完美。

所以哪怕与情理相悖，与信义相违，

他也本能地想英勇一回，抓住他，甚至像个英雄一样保护他。

就算我愿为你冲向千军万马，挡下所有兵器，许少爷你可别自己往悬崖上跑啊……朱元冰把脸埋在alpha怀里，默默祈祷着。

这人味道真是犯规，熏得他快醉。

Ⅵ.且分且珍惜

欧洲旅行的事很快传进郭sir耳朵。小荼还难掩忧色地前来火上浇油，报告朱元冰这几天似乎停用了抑制剂，身上花香味越来越浓……

郭sir一声长叹，恍然间与被误解千年的王母娘娘达成某种共情。

再放任下去，傻儿子真要折在任务里了。

出发当天，朱元冰背着行李兴冲冲奔下楼，映入眼帘的却是白色的监听车，以及毫不避讳、直接车边站一排等他的同事们，连分区指挥官也来了。

别吧……直觉告诉他绝不会有什么好事。

他现在一点也不想见到亲切的警察同事，只想让凯凯赶紧接他去机场。

车内气氛凝重。

朱元冰坐在角落等待领导指示。

“朱朱，你的任务到此结束，会有新的警员代替你接触目标人物。现在马上去分手，回归原岗。”

“分手？！为什么？”朱元冰听到这词脸色铁青，哪还顾得了什么上下级，愤怒地起身向郭sir抗议，“而且就剩这两天了换个人继续有什么意义？”

“PC11195，你身为警员不能只捍卫自己的爱情，你要捍卫香港的治安。高层已经研究过，你对目标人物过分投入，影响调查进度，所以需要对案件重新进行评估，而你，今天必须跟目标人物分手。”

“呵，我连自己的爱情都捍卫不了，怎么捍卫香港治安？”

“朱警员，”两人争吵之际，又是警区领导沉稳开口，“你还记得毕业誓词吗，竭尽所能，忠诚依法，不畏惧，不徇私，正直，诚实，执行职务！”

好么，又拿这套说辞压人。

但的确直戳软肋。

让激动的小卧底哑了火。

朱元冰知道自己和许凯的相识本就是一场任务，所以即便再努力地给这段感情裹上一层又一层甜蜜的糖衣，也改变不了内里充满谎言与欺骗的事实。如今他动了真情，就任性地想把过去推倒重来、谈场简简单单的恋爱，岂有这等好事。

想到这里，他绝望地闭上眼睛。

也许他现在赖着不肯分手，才真正是什么都捍卫不了。无论是视若珍宝但漏洞百出不堪一戳的爱情，还是眼下岌岌可危的警员荣耀……

原来错误的开始，无论如何也得不到正确的结果。

接到朱元冰的时候，许凯明显发现他情绪很差，似有心事。

“怎么了朱朱，晕车？”说着就要伸手去摸他的头。

朱元冰满脸烦躁地躲开，过度的反应让许凯一惊。

“发生什么？”

横竖都是吃刀，躲得了初一躲不过十五……他暗叹一声，尽量使出自己最冷硬的语气，“不浪费你油钱了，停车，我不去欧洲。”

许凯陪笑着摇摇头，“别玩了，你不是任性的人…”

“我今天想任性怎么办！”朱元冰终于舍得把目光从窗外移向许凯，眼里没有任何开玩笑的意思。

怕加重他的怒气，许凯不敢贸然回话，只好吩咐文俊到服务区停车，打算与不对劲的恋人认真谈一谈。

结果车刚停稳，那人就迫不及待开门冲了出去。

许凯赶紧追上。

“你不喜欢欧洲？那我们换个地方。”

朱元冰冷漠地回头看他，“你别想多，我不是不喜欢欧洲，只是不喜欢你。我们分手吧。”

“What？”许凯更困惑了，不敢相信昨天还跟自己如胶似漆的人，今天却斩钉截铁地说根本不喜欢他，难道这一个多月以来他都活在错觉里？这段感情只是他一厢情愿？

怎么可能！

“朱朱，我不信的，告诉我好吗？我到底做错什么……”

对哦，分手还需要理由的……朱元冰低头自嘲地笑了笑，一步一步向许凯走近，随着两人间距离的缩短，他脑中的借口也逐渐成形。

没关系的朱元冰，你现在不已经习惯撒谎了吗？再多一个也没问题……他努力说服自己，尽量忽视心脏传来的疼痛。

“我…”但在抬头对上许凯眼神的那一刻，他所有心理准备宣告白费，好不容易筑起的冷漠防线彻底崩塌，让强烈的心痛再无隔绝，蔓延到身体每一角落。

“你骗我的，对吗？”Alpha的眼睛亮得摄人心魄，里面有难过，有无措，更有急切而卑微的希望。

“……我没骗你，我真的不喜欢你。”

“那你哭什么啊朱元冰？！”

“啊？”第一次被许凯吼，朱元冰怔愣地摸上自己脸，才发现……他赶紧擦干净，把准备的词说完，“可能是、因为已经忍太久了……你是不是觉得自己很好很厉害，像童话里的王子下凡来拯救我这个男版灰姑娘？但这只是你的自以为是而已。跟你在一起其实我一点也不开心一点也不幸福，我不想旅游，不喜欢高尔夫，比起穿着一个月的薪水参加晚宴，我宁愿在家吃泡面看动画片……总之我好累，好烦，我就是个平民，喜欢那些肤浅没营养的草根乐趣，你别强行逼我进上流社会了，放过我吧。”

到最后，朱元冰几乎是闭着眼说完这番话。他洗脑自己就是个疯子，告诫自己千万别去看许凯的表情，更不要给他机会插话。

效果似乎还不错，对面的人已经完全陷入沉默，应该被打击得不轻。

好，很好……任务完成。

朱元冰点点头，脸色苍白得毫无血色，提起最后一丝力气扭头走人，只想赶紧回家大哭一场。

但没走两步就被许凯从身后大力抱住。

“我的世界你不喜欢可以不来，我去找你可好？你喜欢的那些乐趣，我们不是也一起玩得很开心？”

满心挫败地蹂躏着自己的嘴唇，朱元冰又想哭又想笑，不明白和许凯分个手怎么这么难。

“……你这人不行，太自大。”

“是的，我改。”

“我凭什么等你改？有大把长得比你帅性格比你好的人任我挑！”

“蛤？”全程旁观的文俊实在忍不住插话，这从头到尾都什么跟什么？真的假的？“嘿我说你这人是活在梦里吗？我家少爷哪里有问题啊被你这么挑毛病……”

“文俊！”许凯却凌厉地打断他，然后眼神温柔地将侧脸贴到恋人耳边，“给我点时间吧，就算是……看在伯父的面子上？我们的家人相处得十分融洽，突然分手，他们一定失望。”

朱元冰真想骂人。

真想把一切和盘托出然后指着许凯的鼻子骂他蠢。

他的“家里人”当然喜欢许凯，从头回见面就亲热得完全不把这人当外人。至于原因，一是因为心虚，二是为了接近他监视他最后逮捕他！

朱元冰突然后知后觉地发现，这一切真的好可怕。

从许凯怀里挣脱，他灵魂出窍般迎上那道挽留的目光，“别再烦我了，比起和你在一起，我宁愿卖身做男妓。”

说完不再等许凯反应，也不再显露任何情绪，就那么平平淡淡、心如死灰地走出停车场。

直到再也看不见那个诀别的背影，许凯终于支撑不住地跪倒在地。

他脑中一片混乱，太多事想不明白，刚才用尽全身力气才阻止自己当着朱元冰的面崩溃。

没错，他的确很自命不凡，很自以为是。

即使留不住朱元冰，也想在他心中保留一个高大坚强的印象。

这样的话……若他某天遇到难处，可能还会回来找自己……

许凯觉得自己真可悲。

他到底哪里做错？

还是说，他连错的定义都搞错。

回到监听车的朱元冰，迅速被同事们包围。

没了任务这个枷锁，重案组的队员终于也能坦率流露些私人情感。

“朱朱，想哭你就哭出来吧。”小荼拍着他的肩膀安慰。

“哈，怎么会呢，服务市民是我的志愿，守护香港是我的责任……”这样说着的朱元冰，脸上充满了寂寞。

“元冰，这是你的英勇勋章。”

愁云惨淡间，指挥官拿来一枚曾令朱元冰魂牵梦萦的勋章，郑重为他戴上。

所有人向他敬礼致敬。

摸着这枚奖章，朱元冰细细思索着父亲在天之灵是否有为他骄傲。

但对于他自己来说，这很痛苦。

因为直到确定这是真的，确定自己真的做到了，他才不得不承认，尽管他用各种辞藻美化着自己的失去，用四面八方的赞扬麻痹自己的痛苦，但实际上，如果可以选择，他不想要冰冷的相框，不想要沉甸甸的奖赏，他要他的父亲，他要他的……

算了。

他把勋章放进左胸前的口袋。

整理心情，目视远方。

“你已经不是我的了。”

Ⅶ.骗

朱元冰重新回到L.P.D.，过起了最初那种目送别人奔忙、自己独坐发呆的日子。非要说有什么不同——他已没有必要寻觅，所以眼神更加空洞，身旁榕容姐可能从哪里听说些什么，看他的表情带上几分晦暗不明，另外与重案组的精英们也算相熟了，偶尔经过时能说上几句话，但毕竟不同部门不同世界，很快，除了日常寒暄也就没什么能交流的了。

他好像做了一场梦，梦里他在做大案子，每天很辛苦但也很精彩，甚至收获到完美的爱情，但随着梦醒，一切打回原形，只剩胸前沉重冰凉的勋章不断提醒着他曾经的真实、曾经的失去。

“又来了一批遗失物，你去报案室收货吧。”

“是，madam。”

从认领处走到一楼的报案室，已经是朱元冰工作期间需要走动的最远距离。

他抱着一大箱物品，与负责移交的同事一一核对。

“毛线帽，潜水镜，皮带，袋装金鱼八条……”

难得见到活物，朱元冰的眼睛因惊讶发出短暂的光芒，又迅速回归黯淡。

直到他听见那个要命的声音。

“Madam，我来报案……我的omega失踪了……这是相片……他叫朱元冰……十三天……最后在汀九桥底停车场……”

被迫失踪的朱元冰吓得赶紧扔掉手里惹眼的黄色货箱，面容扭曲地开始想办法逃离此地。但许凯就堵在报案柜台，这么走出去一定会面对面撞见……情急之下，他瞄到了角落里堆放的警方抓嫌犯用的工具，顿时有了主意，自己给自己戴上手铐、蒙上面罩，装作被逮捕的犯人，慢慢向出口蹭过去…… 哈，我真聪明……

但其实所有人都在看他。

警局里犯人不稀奇，但穿着警察制服的犯人还算少见。

何况这位犯人居然无警员押送，正顽强地独自摸墙前进……

好不容易朱元冰走出了柜台，离出口只剩两步，却终于有看不下去的警员回了神，把他推回去制住，“你是谁？！犯了什么事？！”

大声喝问的同时一把摘掉面罩。

“朱朱！”

日思夜想的面容近在咫尺，许凯惊喜万分地跑过来，要不是人多，他已经抱上去……起码让他吻个额头吧……

朱元冰还没来得及挡脸就被认出，无奈地再次进入编故事模式。

犯什么事？好吧，他应该犯什么事呢……

一个伟岸的身影在他脑中浮现……

“应召嘛！”他模仿着记忆中某人的表演，蛮不在乎地说道，“客人想要警察哥哥，我就买套制服出工咯~”

“呵，”质问他的警员发出不屑的嗤笑，“做鸭还挺自豪的？”

朱元冰面色不改依旧嘚瑟，要脸谁还做卧底？

许凯却听不得，拿出合法纳税人的身份逼警察善待嫌犯，指着警员鼻子大声喊道，“喂，你给我说话放尊重点！乱说话我一定告你！”

文俊见少爷难得公开动怒，也跟着帮腔，“是啊你们懂不懂法律，性工作者在香港是合法的！”

被怼的警察同志直接气笑了，暗想今儿什么日子，他一个警察竟被骂不懂法……而且这帅哥不是来报案家里那口子失踪的吗怎么又开始为一个男妓发疯……

幸亏警察同志理智尚存没跟着开腔，场面没有升级，而在这短暂的寂静里，许凯终于反应过来朱朱和文俊刚才所说的话……等等，朱朱他……应召？

许凯立马推开围在旁边的警员，抓住朱元冰的肩膀，眼睛通红地质问，“为什么？”

为什么真的沦落到要做男妓，也不回来找我？！

朱元冰见他这样也是一阵难过，但既然不能说出真相，还有什么沟通的必要，难道非得逼他编出更多谎话骗许凯吗？所以尽管眼神无法从许凯脸上移开，他却举起被拷住的双手，不知在对谁喊话，“快带我去风化组。”

“别动！我保释他！”许凯也是眼睛看着朱元冰，对旁边人大喊。

“……求你了，快走吧。”朱元冰无奈地放软语气。

许凯的眼中却涌现杀意，因为他想到一种可能性，“是不是你前男友逼你？”

“当然不是！”朱元冰本能地反驳，但随后又想到这似乎是最说得通的故事了，于是苦笑着开始撒谎，“……不是他逼我的，在一起这么多年，帮他一回怎么了？”

这下许凯醋坛子彻底打翻，再无理智维持风度。

他默默走到朱元冰面前，眉头拧结，表情是赤裸裸的痛苦与不甘，甚至还有几分疑惑，“真的……那么喜欢吗？帮他到这个地步？”他本以为卸去伪装的自己会怒不可遏，结果却意外地安静，也是，一个狼狈的落败者，哪有张牙舞爪的资格。

许凯你特么说我喜欢谁呢？！

朱元冰在心里大喊，嘴上却只能继续伤敌一千自损八百，“底层人民的艰辛，大少爷你不懂，出来混得讲义气，不就是接客，有什么大不了的？”

听到这个解释，许少爷的大脑正式宣告宕机。他爱朱元冰，所以尊重他每一句话，想了解他每一个想法，但如今面对这于他而言匪夷所思的逻辑，他只好把自己二十多年来积累的认知全部解构、重组……只求能多明白他一些。

朱元冰不明白眼前人正进行艰难的三观重建，以为许凯陷入沉默是终于对无可救药、自甘堕落的他死心，于是最后一次细细看过这张脸，留下眷恋的一眼，主动走向风化组……没人带他无所谓，他又不是不认路。

但事实证明，每一次他离开许凯都容易出事。

又没走出几步，身后传来一阵熟悉的惨嚎。

原来是转到文职的芮伟航正好来报案室办事，见一大个子站在门口发愣便拍他肩膀示意让让路，结果……只剩下本能和直觉的许少爷一看到这人渣情敌的脸，二话不说使出全力揍了过去！

副处长阅毕全部报告，已无力吐槽，只剩一句，“……你们怎么弄得这么难看。”

全场无人敢回话。

好在领导也没有要问责的意思，直接开始布置接下来的工作。

“预算既已严重超出，行动无限期搁置。至于朱元冰，警方无权干涉你谈恋爱的人权，但考虑到行动重启的可能性，你仍不能暴露自己身份。”

朱元冰麻木地一笑，深感自己快被这帮人玩坏了，“请问madam，事已至此我还不能说实话的话，这恋爱该怎么谈？或者说，这还能算是谈恋爱么……”

“叫心理医生帮帮你咯，你戴上耳机，他们说什么，你复读就行。”

朱元冰望着眼前这副令他简直深恶痛疾的装备，内心一阵拒绝。但他的确对自己和许凯的感情已经没什么信心，所以也不敢贸然拒绝专家的帮助，几番犹豫过后，最终还是选择戴上它们去见许凯。

按照规定，会面时间只有十分钟。

但朱元冰和许凯自从进屋便一个看地板，一个看桌子，相对无言间已经浪费了长达五分钟。

心理专家们没办法，决定让朱元冰主动出击，通过耳机教他——

“凯凯，其实我有一个很不幸的童年，因为自卑，所以要作贱自己去当男妓，我要惩罚我自己。”

朱元冰何曾见过眼前许凯这副自信全失、垂头认输的模样，所以本就因满心愧疚坐立难安的他，听到专家们这番近乎诡辩的开脱说辞，又升起一阵自我厌恶。

他还没有无耻到这个地步。

“对不起，谢谢你以前的照顾，我无话可说。”说着便要离桌。

“可我有话要跟你说。”尽管还是不怎么敢直视朱元冰，但许凯明显更无法忍受让他走。

朱元冰开门的动作停住，无奈地摇了摇头。他能怎么办呢，以他现在对许凯的歉疚感，可能这人哪怕让他摘天上的星星，他明天就会去报考宇航员。

看着朱元冰重新入座，许凯的心也跟着安稳了些许，缓缓开口，“其实我有一个很不幸的童年……”

啊？你也有？

朱元冰疑惑地打量一眼许凯和他的耳朵，很快又心虚地收回眼神。

没察觉他的异样，许凯继续说，“……爸爸是我的养父，我从小觉得自己很孤单，所以很保护自己，结果变得只懂得追求权力和地位，不懂得关心别人。所以你说的对，我就是自以为是，以为能帮助你、保护你、让你幸福，但其实不过是虚荣心作祟，不是真正的爱情……”许凯的眼睛又开始变得通红，“我现在才明白，爱一个人不是我这样的，而是像你那样，彻底付出，讲义气……可以为喜欢的人做娼妓……”

生平头一遭，朱元冰居然被许凯说懵。他非常清楚地意识到这些鬼话都衍生自他方才在报案室里拙劣的表演，但他不敢相信，短短半个小时过去，许凯就把它们全盘接受，内化成自己的思想了？

“……将来你有什么需要帮忙的，都可以来找我。我祝你们……白头偕老。”

“许凯，”朱元冰突然发声，“你看着我，再说一遍。”

短暂沉默之后，许凯僵硬地抬起头，瑟缩着对上omega的眼神，“……说什么？”

“再说一遍。”朱元冰觉得自己不用作任何补充说明，某人应该自己心里清楚。

“……对不起，我不该质疑你的选择，不该认定自己就比别的alpha好，明明你开心……就可以了。”

场外专家们纷纷给出自己的意见——“元冰，他可能已经不再爱你了。”“也许是在说反话。”“元冰，他对你彻底失望，已经决定退回朋友的位置。”“不要再拖了，分开吧。”

朱元冰垂眼看向地面，脑子里天人交战，表情在悲伤、疑惑、愤怒、嗤笑之间几番挣扎……最后，只剩下孤注一掷的坚定。他一个小警察身无长物，如今唯一剩下能拿去拼的，似乎只有这一腔孤勇。

“重新开始好不好？”

他望向许凯。

面无表情。

许凯脸上却划过一丝痛苦。

他好不容易才逼自己接近那人，好不容易才自己骗过自己……怎么又？

在一片足以令人晕眩的矛盾之中，许凯突然想起儿时爸爸对自己说过的一番话——在最没有头绪、最无计可施的时候，反而要坚持做自己想做的事，表达真实的想法。因为越是身处混乱的环境，人越得看清自己。

那么，眼前他最想要的——

“我们结婚吧。”

心理专家们不约而同地放下话筒，有的甚至开始反省自己的职业生涯。

饶是朱元冰有设想过多番可能，也没想到自己居然直接等到了许少爷的求婚，他先是一阵堂皇，然后努力在内心说服自己这个剧情很正常，最后，看进许凯的眼底寻找答案——那里红色未褪，但再无任何纠结犹豫，只鲜明展露一个最单纯不过的念头，“想要你”。

此般深情，依旧难顶。

朱元冰认命地点点头，然后在alpha冲过来抱起自己的时候双手环上他的脖颈。

最差的结局是植物人是么……

那他来了。

Ⅷ.我的幸运数字是八

被扒干净压在床上的时候，朱元冰终于意识到一个问题，“凯凯，我们好像发展太快了。”从他们餐厅初识到现在滚床单，满打满算还不到两个月。

“是啊太快了。”许凯十分爽快地表示赞同，但明显他心里并不这么想，边口头安抚着身下omega，边俯身贪婪甚至略显粗暴地在每一处白皙的肌肤上烙下自己的印痕。

其实原本还能更快……要不是上次情到浓时朱朱的身份证居然意外消磁导致酒店机器扫不出来，他们早就……每回想起此事，某人就一阵牙痒。

但上帝保佑现在全补回来了，他还可以“新仇旧账”一起算。

饱尝相思之苦的两人全力纠缠在一起，在最真实的亲密中确认彼此感情，交换潜藏的欲望。信息素的加持让他们年轻的身体在相触的瞬间迅速变得滚烫，吐息也急促、火热，手之所触尽是一片湿滑。

“朱朱你别怕，我可能……不太好。”

许凯撑起上身，为难地看着这具诱人至极、已为他进入做好准备的身体，但残存不多的理性也让他开始担心自己的功能……牵肠挂肚十几天到处找不到人，白天在警局又受尽刺激，致使他现在脑子还有点浑，更不知这种状态对自己算buff还是debuff……

“什么不好？”事关紧要，朱元冰可躺不住，他伸手想揪着许凯衣领问清楚却发现好吧大家都没有衣服，一阵摸索后退而求其次地掐起许少爷的腮帮子肉，“你果然混黑道？”

“不是……”许凯略感无语，都羊入虎口了还在纠结这个？于是又好心补充道，“但可能比这更糟……”

“吓死我了，”朱元冰卸掉力气继续躺平，“你不会被抓进去就行……”他紧张感一过，别的感觉终于开始涌来，于是小声催促起alpha，难耐地用小腿蹭呀蹭，“别光看了，快点搞啊。”毕竟身上冷汗加热汗还有他自己的那啥，没被子盖是真的冷。

得他主动，许凯再不多话，同时暗骂自己瞎操心，朱元冰又不是白纸一张，今天还是去应召才被……

对了，差点忘了，既然是“专业人士”，更得加倍努力让他满意。

许凯危险地笑笑，连身上酒香似乎也开始跟着泛酸，从容地把仍一脸懵懂的omega压制住，抬高他的腰，甚至没用温暖的唇去分散他的注意力，打开他的腿便整根撞了进去。

他的确在报复，也以为朱元冰能承受。

被进入的omega发出脆弱至极的一声惊呼后再也喊不出什么，撕裂的痛苦让呼吸都一时停滞，他只能恐惧地睁大双眼，感受身体深处正在发生的事。他觉得自己被撑坏了，这可比不上前戏时探进来抽插、揉弄的指节，而是更为炽热，更为坚挺，更为压迫的……而且没有任何犹豫停顿，直奔……

“啊——！不要！”

去特么的做爱，这是直接给他上穿肠之刑么？！

枉顾自己已被alpha楔住的事实，朱元冰愤恨地捶打、抗拒，只想离这禽兽越远越好，甚至开始考虑要不要在这人被查出涉黑前自己先用袭警的罪名把他给送进去！

听见他难受的声音，许凯终于像被一盆冷水当头浇醒，知道自己做急了。

“……对不起，对不起，”他心疼又焦急地沿着那委屈的唇线细细吻过，低声请求，“朱朱，你让我再动几下，几下就好，我找一找……”以他今天糟糕的表现，进内腔是不用想了，但起码让他找到敏感点多少取悦朱元冰一些，也许下次还有机会。

“呵……”朱元冰翻着白眼本不欲理他，但被顶了几下之后，突然从深处窜起一股酥麻的快感，令他情难自制地弓起脊背，最后小猫似地伏贴到许凯身上。

什么鬼……虽然挺舒服的……

他喘息着惊魂未定，但还没思考出个所以然，急于将功补过的许凯便又动作起来，把他的所有念头再度打散……而且因这下心里有底，alpha顶的更深，也更准，甚至见朱元冰不再反抗，恶劣地停在深处，摩擦那紧紧收缩的泉眼。

朱元冰心里还气着，死命咬紧嘴唇不想让自己叫得太惨，难以置信自己居然没疼哭，却被操哭了。

因犯错在先，所以哪怕自己的精心伺候换来这般反馈，许凯也不敢叫屈，只能更加埋头苦干，用最原始的方法帮他消气。

快感不断积累，数道强光频频闪过脑海，朱元冰知道自己的嘴硬快没用了，或者说已经没用，羞耻的水声回荡在卧室上空，越来越浊腻，坦诚露骨地诉说着他身体的快乐。就在他濒临崩溃的时候，身前裸露的硬热又突然被人触摸，抹开顶端的几缕粘稠，然后，放入一个湿热的地方……被舔了。

强烈的羞耻感和与之而来更强烈的射精感终于让朱元冰屈服地呻吟出声，他色情地攥紧床单，狂乱地摇头抵御这铺天盖地的快乐，尽管心知肚明自己坚持不了多久。事实上，两次深喉下来，就丢盔卸甲地流泪求饶。

“别……快要……”

许凯不明白他纠结什么，做爱时高潮明明是很正常的事。

他怜爱地把omega脸上的眼泪吻干，右手在他湿润抽搐的后穴和即将喷发的硬挺间来回游移，温柔地说，“你选一个。”

是想我舔射，还是被我操射。

朱元冰哽咽地看向他，但随着胸口起伏，眼中不甘和埋怨逐渐散去，最后转化为一个放弃般的微笑，把许凯拉到自己身上，“你也快些。”

“那我们一起。”

许凯明白他的意思，幸福地低头叠上那双唇，与爱人交换淫乱的津液，同时下身也重新埋入正流水的小口，堵塞、挤压、再退开给一个短暂的释放，很快便把那里玩弄得濒临高潮。

不规律的紧缩让许凯也眉头紧皱，“可以吗？”只有这个人，他真的不想被拒绝。

朱元冰以为是在问自己这样能不能到，于是大力点头。

得到许可的alpha扬起一个孩子似的得意笑容，按上他结实紧致尚无异状的小腹，开始毫无保留地大力冲刺。

在连灵魂都要被熔化的炙热交缠下，朱元冰尖叫着被送上高潮，本喘着粗气正在平复，却惊恐地意识到alpha并未停下，也没有要出去的意思，反而一下更比一下用力地顶向深处……因快感而迟钝的大脑终于传来警报，朱元冰开始害怕，不知道自己有没有做好准备，于是轻声呼唤起那个最能让他心安的名字，“……许凯？”

听出omega的不安，许凯正要紧要关头也咬牙停下，轻吻过他的额头，“乖，你没打开我不会进去，但至少……”让我留点自己的东西在你身体里吧。

朱元冰点点头，神情是难得一遇的乖顺。

但很快又龇牙咧嘴地对身上alpha又打又骂。

喂喂喂腔外成结原来疼skr个人，你特么下次还是进来吧！

深夜，朱元冰睁眼躺在许少爷的床上，身后是一只大型alpha挂件。尽管他们已经天南海北杂七杂八地聊过很多，聊到现在一时无话，但朱元冰还是不想睡。

因为心虚。

朱元冰轻叹一声，心想他的活儿应该算很烂的那种，所以会不会许凯已经起疑心发现他根本不是男妓了……果然还是坦白身份比较好……

“你是不是在想，我刚才的技术很烂，让你很难受？”许凯早就留意到朱元冰的欲言又止，一脸受伤地开口。

“啊？没有的事……”怎么这人又来抢他的话。

“没关系。两个人在一起，什么实话都可以说的。”

“真没有！”朱元冰烦躁地坐起来，看着许凯消沉的模样心里不是滋味，“你……挺不错的啊，如果是我同行的话我一定光顾你哈哈哈、哈哈。”

朱元冰停下干笑，眼神闪烁着不敢看许凯震惊的表情，真希望刚才的对话只是一场梦。

许凯却突然有了动作，把坐起的人重新搂过，带他躺下，然后下巴放在朱元冰胸前目光炯炯地盯他，“不可能。”

“没有不可能，你真的没问题……”

“我说你当嫖客不可能。”

“……”朱元冰不想说话，他已经“啊”累了。

许凯依然盯着他，也许是因为刚刚经历情事，眼中显露无疑的痴迷甚至带上几分疯狂，“怎么可能有人有幸能跟你做，却还有脸跟你要钱呢？”

朱元冰正想张嘴说一个名字，又目光一转迅速把这股冲动给压回去。

今天“他的”伟航哥已被警方“证实”是偷渡客并移交遣返，还当着许凯的面鼻青脸肿地与自己郑重道别……就别拉人出来鞭尸了吧。

Ⅸ.杀

许凯和朱元冰的订婚宴没有大操大办，只双方亲戚一起在许家吃了顿饭。

饭后，许富贵拉着郭sir他们商量婚礼细节，许凯则和朱元冰在花园负责带亲戚家的小孩玩。

本就人逢喜事，加上耳边一直萦绕孩童天真烂漫的笑声，许凯心情大好，看什么都开心，所以哪怕朱元冰领着孩子们在草地上练翻滚躲避、打警校军体拳，许凯也没多想，只觉得未来老婆到底哪来这么多花样，让他更喜欢了……

年轻人被爱情一叶障目靠不住，但许富贵作为混迹江湖多年的“老姜”可没那么容易诓骗。

比如现在，不过看郭sir接个电话，他立马发现某处古怪。

“那个…亲家啊，你我一见如故，居然没正式互通过姓名，是我人老疏忽。可你儿子姓朱，为什么你方才接电话张口便是‘郭sir speaking’呢？”

正喝着咖啡的阿龙和小荼差点被呛到。

郭sir紧急使用了“战术后仰”、“手语大师”、“我就笑着拖时间你能拿我咋滴”等技能，一套combo打出后总算想到解释，“……是这样的，我这人对自己的名字比较自卑，所以不大好意思介绍，其实我全名叫朱国色，他呢——”说着指向胖乎乎的阿龙，“我弟弟，叫朱天香，哈哈……让您见笑了。”

“哪里哪里，原来我与老弟同病相怜，我叫许富贵、许富贵啊！哈哈！”

许老爷再无任何疑虑，甚至经过此次交流，对亲家一家人更喜欢了……

两个会场一时间都是“更喜欢了”的气氛，眼看接下来又是笑着抱到一起的大团圆戏码，却突然不知从何处传来一声枪响，许老爷的帽子应声落地。

“快，保护亲家！”

在场不是前黑道就是现役警察，迅速反应过来寻找掩体撤离。

躲在暗处的杀手见最有把握的第一弹不中，气急败坏地用狙击枪疯狂点射，明显是要将许老爷置于死地的架势，奈何技术不够，大秀了一把花式描边。

当晚，许家凡是说得上话的大佬齐聚一堂。满脸横肉的汉子们以床为圆心站了一屋子，气势惊人。他们既是来看望老大哥伤势，也是来要复仇的“衣带诏”的。

没受任何枪伤但在撤退过程中摔成重伤的许富贵躺在床上，看样子也是气得不轻。这次遇袭对他伤害不大，但侮辱性极强。

“大哥，把那个兔崽子杀了！我们同天堂再战江湖！”

“大哥，绝对是姚米奇干的，前些天他刚放过狠话。”

“先下手为强！”

……

望着眼前“热血沸腾”的、再典型不过的黑道集会场景，朱元冰面如死灰。

果然，远处的郭sir接完电话后匆匆向他走来，凑到耳边小声传达，“上级指示，对许凯的监听计划继续。PC11195，拿好你的番茄酱，继续做事吧……”

说到最后，郭sir还是忍不住心疼，拍了拍他的肩头。

朱元冰无所谓地笑笑。

转眼已是深夜，许老爷早闭门休养，大佬们却谁也没走。他们没从大哥那得到明确指示，转而向许凯施压。

“姚米奇绝不会就此罢手。”

“阿凯，我们跟着你转正当生意没问题，但这下仇家也觉得我们好欺负，直接来要命怎么办？”

“世侄啊，大哥养了你这么多年……”

“喂！我们许家不逼人做事的，让他自己决定。”

“别犹豫了，干掉他吧！”

……

朱元冰这次没动用高科技，而是借阳台上的高大绿植和落地窗帘隐藏身形，隔着玻璃门进行“人肉监听”。毕竟此处只是许家日常居住的宅邸而已，防范不严，也幸好脾气大的人多数嗓门也大，他勉强都能听清。

至于“番茄酱”被弃用，一个自然是因为它与圆桌会议室格格不入，另外一个原因……则是为了躲开实时的卫星监听系统。朱元冰不想承认自己怀疑许凯，他只是赌不起而已，毕竟植物人什么的……不“努力”一下怎么知道不能规避呢？

但令他失望的是，他的私心安排居然真派上了用场。

因为他清楚地听到门里那个刚与自己订婚的alpha说——

“好的，我去。”

所以到底特么的要去哪儿啊？！

朱元冰绝望地在街上奔跑，却到处都找不到那人。

他本想自作聪明地把许凯灌倒阻止他今天杀人，结果反而是自己喝晕白挨顿操，一觉醒来身边哪还有许凯的踪影！

去管保镖们要人，结果文俊二话不说拽他上车，扔过来一个包说什么要送他去台湾……

他还要捍卫爱情捍卫香港，跑台湾搞咩呀？！

随便找了根电线杆作倚靠，朱元冰痛苦地捂住脸，双肩颤抖。他终于刻骨铭心地认识到自己的无能与渺小。倘若真的“事在人为”，哪还有“死不瞑目”？

但留给他自怨自艾的机会不多了。

时间在毫无动摇地前进，一分一秒地流逝，他必须赶紧作出决定，是就这样等着许凯变成杀人犯，还是向郭sir汇报、立即抓他坐牢。

好像没什么可犹豫的。

朱元冰揉揉通红的眼睛，拿起手机。

许凯是头回杀人，心里其实没什么把握，走进KTV包厢看到姚米奇身旁两位鹰鼻鹞眼的壮汉后，也预感到自己全身而退的可能性为零。

但就像朱元冰说过的，出来混得讲义气，很多事不是怕就可以不做。

下定决心后，他推开包厢门跟等候在外的侍应生点单，“七罐啤酒。”

七罐，所以啤酒的底下，会是一把枪。

回到包厢的许凯假意跟着曲子打节拍，耐心等候自己的武器。

结果是朱元冰抱着酒水桶，一脸怨念地走进来。

许凯看着他不说话。

米奇哥也不说话。

甚至默默停了那位“商哥”正在唱的歌。

“谁这么烂人品掐我歌？！”

无人回答。

姚米奇尚在人间，无疑是对朱元冰最大的宽慰。他见许凯虽面朝自己，但眼神总下意识地瞥向他手里，立即明白他刚抢来的这个酒水桶有问题，果断抱着它离开房间。

“朱朱！”许凯赶紧追上去。他不清楚朱元冰知道多少，但这里很危险，他手里的东西很危险，他不能待在这里。

两人转过走廊拐角，许凯腹诽的一席劝人回去的话还未出口，转身却被警官证迎面砸脸。

“这、什么？”许凯长这么大没见过。

朱元冰摆出自己最铁血无私的表情，“警官证啊许先生！我是PC11195朱元冰，重案组临时征召的卧底，奉命前来调查你。总之……哎呀废话以后再说，这里都是警察，你快跑。”

“跑？调查？”许凯接受他的身份后疑惑更深，语气也开始凶狠，“我为什么跑？你又来调查我什么？”

朱元冰没想到自己好心好意地克制怒火，结果许凯这个差点做错事的反而先来凶他，于是也歪着头抬高声调，“扫黑除恶是警察职责，如果我不来，你现在不是已经杀人了？”

“呵……阿sir你说话可得负责任，我杀人？谁死了？有证据吗？”许凯把手环到胸前摆出防备的姿势。

朱元冰不做声地看着他。

此时一位事前被打点的服务生“恰巧”路过，默默把朱元冰随手放在灯柱上、本就属于他的酒水桶拿走。

朱元冰目送服务生走远，眼神冰冷，但没有阻止。

许凯知道他这是选择放自己一马，怔愣着卸下全身戒备，但还没感动多久，被枕边人欺骗的恐惧与不满又一涌而上，“你侍应的工作是假的？住处是假的？那你的家人呢，也是卧底？”

朱元冰依然不做声，只是自暴自弃地随那人质问不断点头，直到许凯无法忍受地打算转身离开，他终于露出惊慌，拉住他解释道，“对不起！我骗了你，但我真的喜欢你。”

仅这一句，就让许少爷心里的火消去大半。

他犹豫地抬起手，摸了摸朱元冰的脸，表示和好。

“那块表？”

“老爸的遗物。”

“那只狗？”

“……呃就是我很喜欢的一只狗。”

“那个前男友？”

“这个……我的确对他有过好感但…”

许凯眼中溢满的温情霎时一干二净，直接扭头走人。

楼道的安全门被摔得震天响。

Ⅹ.再杀

“哇，怎么这么多警察？”

大厅里，郭sir被警局的阵仗惊得不轻，他可只叫来自己小队想着大事化小小事化了，结果怎么来了这么多人？

直到姚米奇戴着手铐被两位“好友”架出来，并且那两人各自亮出自己FBI的……T恤衫？众人才恍然大明白，原来今晚的重头戏是跨境联合缉毒。

许凯从楼上下来，看到被捕的姚米奇并不稀奇，他早料到这人贪心有余智商为零，迟早多行不义必自毙。倒是姚米奇见到他一脸惊讶，走过来诚恳地解释，“凯哥，你爸的事真不是我做的。”

许凯敷衍地点点头，姑且信之。他现在也没心情追究这个。

旁边的FBI倒来了兴趣，揶揄地问姚米奇：“怎么，你还有人命案？”

“没有！没有！商哥你可得信我！”

“谁是你商哥？叫我锦sir！”

锦sir训完犯人，转身掏出手机拨了串号码，“喂？榕容啊，我任务完成马上回来啦……你送的我每天都擦保证一条皱纹都没多！”

……

郭sir见到许凯，也带着小队跑过来，“阿凯，我儿子呢？”

“朱国色你别装了，我已经知道自己被你们当傻子耍了。”

许凯现在脑子乱成一片，完全不想理会这帮警察，但身体是诚实的，他嘴上呛着郭sir，眼睛却仔仔细细、逐行扫描地把他身后跟着的芮伟航从头到脚打量一遍。

原来这人是会正经穿衣服的，而且的确人模狗样道貌岸然欺骗力十足，所以才骗得朱朱……

“谎言里也有真实的嘛，我是真把朱朱当儿子疼的！他今天搞成这样不也是为你？”

谎言里也有真实？

许凯感到莫名其妙，一想到未来还有大堆事情等待他重新认识、重新相信，他心累得不行。

但累归累，跟初遇那天一样，已走到门口，他却发现自己舍不得放手，于是只好回头，用无比复杂的眼神望向楼梯，等一个人。

看戏乃人之天性，在场的警察宾客犯人们也纷纷顺着他目光的方向看去，一起等待。

然后朱元冰追着许凯跑了下来。

能闻到信息素的动动鼻子迅速了然：呜呼，一对儿。

不明白自己怎么就成了众人焦点，朱元冰干笑着，挥着手，溜到许凯身边碰碰他胳膊，小声对他嘀咕，“少爷你大度一点，当着这么多人面别对我始乱终弃哈哈。”

本来许凯还觉得向自己靠过来的朱朱挺可爱，但听到他的话又立马变脸，指着旁边一脸无辜的芮伟航冲他质问，教科书般的咬牙切齿，“你不是乱惯了的？”

呜呼！

听到许凯的发言，不明真相的群众立马脑补出两A争一O的修罗场剧情，看向小O的表情越发暗含深意。

朱元冰没想到许凯竟会这样说他，但还来不及解释，甚至来不及感到委屈，就被周围戳过来的目光刺伤，即使相隔不短的距离，他也能够想象，那一双双发光偷笑的眼睛的主人们，在对他进行着如何淫贱的联想。

他很尴尬，只想在所有人记住他的脸之前找个地方藏起来。

自知说错话，许凯小心翼翼地观察着朱元冰的表情，想把他拉进自己怀里。

伸出的手被立马挥开。

……也算是意料中的反应。许凯努力收束脸上的悲伤，什么话也不敢说。

直到看到那人跑出会所大门，他赶紧跟上。

两人来到熙熙攘攘的街道，没了刚才紧张凝固的气氛，朱元冰觉得呼吸畅快不少，于是停下脚步，对身后亦步亦趋的人说，“有什么问题快问。”

“我没有问题。”

许凯想着这样回答是不是能让眼前人开心些。

“好，那么再见。”

朱元冰的确开心极了，没想到能如此和平地给一切划上句号。

计划落空，许凯赶紧把人抱住不准他跑，“阿sir我有问题！”

朱元冰也不挣扎，示意他快问。

“……你爱他吗？”

简单的四个字被许凯说得那叫一个撕心裂肺、无尽悲苦。

朱元冰对此的回答，是用看智障的眼神看向他。

被这么瞪着，许凯终于开始觉得不对劲，他原以为自己已身陷万丈深渊，在向他的omega祈求最后的一点光亮，但朱朱的表情似乎在说……这深渊是他自己没开灯搞出来的。

“所、所以、男朋友是假的？”

朱元冰无语地低头抠指甲。

许少爷原地一拍大腿，“所以卖身也是假的！”

受不了他语气里的嘚瑟，朱元冰没好气地抬头反驳，“真的！”

许凯哪里还会信他，把人捞进怀里开始漫长的傻笑，占有欲和安全感同时得到极大满足的他觉得自己下半辈子、下辈子、下下辈子都有着落了！真好！

两人嬉笑打闹着回到会所门口。大厅依旧灯火通明，看热闹的客人尚未完全散去，警察们也在各司其职，做笔录的做笔录，收拾现场的收拾现场。

朱元冰拉住许凯的手，摇摇头不敢进去，方才的尴尬他心有余悸。

“阿sir，我要报案。我的omega对我始乱终弃，不肯带我见家长。”

朱元冰扑哧一笑，“你只会用卖萌解决问题？”

许凯表示咱脸皮厚着呢，“家里本就不是讲理的地方。而且我哪里卖萌了？”

“你一个alpha随时随地能跑，我哪有能耐‘乱’你。”处于被支配地位的omega在感情关系中居于弱势，所以才需要法律帮扶，哪有强势的alpha报警求助的道理。

许凯收起玩笑的心情，正色道，“那好，你看我身上哪里顺眼，也给我个标记？”

朱元冰随alpha的话陷入沉思，望进那双春水桃花的眼眸询问真意。

过了好久，他终于发出调皮的警告，“你完了，等着全身被纹上‘朱元冰’吧！”

许凯跟他一起大笑，然后弯腰换上商量的语气，“许太太，能不能纹英文名？这样看上去多少还能cool一点。”

既然未婚夫皮痒，朱元冰决定成全他，但举起的右手还未碰到许凯，胸口突然传来钻心的疼痛，血肉、骨骼仿佛被划开，血流滞涩的胀痛中，他迅速失去力气、失去知觉。

心爱之人在自己最幸福的时候倒在自己面前，许凯崩溃大喊，护着不省人事的朱元冰躲到车后，求他保持意识。

“有人中枪！”

“朱朱？！怎么回事？保护朱朱撤离，go go go go！”郭sir心急之下犯起职业病，全然忘记许老爷是怎么被他撤离成重伤的。

“让开！别碰他！快叫救护车！”

“哦！”

“救护车……”“喂，救护车……”“救护车吗……”“喂？喂？”

“你们别打了我打不通啊！”

在楼顶上冷眼注视这一片混乱，许凯的前女友、姚米奇的表妹、心狠手辣的alpha小姐十分满意地把狙扔掉，除下伪装和面罩，打算去近距离欣赏朱元冰凄惨的死相。

但等到她匆匆奔下楼梯来到街边，却发现现场已然换了新天地。

一群人正兴奋地起哄鼓掌。

朱元冰——与许凯相拥热吻？手上举着一个——被砸出坑的勋章？！

咔。

理智的弦彻底断掉。

她所有努力化作泡影，大仇得报的开心沦为笑话，不堪回首的屈辱纯为他人做嫁衣去了！

顾不得暴露身份，女alpha愤恨地掏出勃朗宁疾步上前，誓要把这对狗男男打成筛子！

发现她意图的许凯赶紧把朱元冰护在身后，诚恳规劝道，“Lolita，收手吧！暴力是解决不了问题的！你根本逃不掉！”

朱元冰看着这样懂事的许凯一脸震惊。

……真是劝人容易劝己难。

面对警察的包围，女alpha开始犹豫，趁着歹徒露出破绽的空档，芮伟航从侧身突袭，用长棍将其击晕在地。

暴力虽不光荣，也解决不了问题，但在解决人的时候极其好用。

怕许凯刚被摆正的心受到不良影响，朱元冰赶紧耳提面命，“我可没觉得他很帅，你不准学。”

许凯连连点头称是。

“还有，”他举起光荣负伤的勋章，“事实证明我没白甩你，以后不准再拿这件事卖惨压我。”

“当然不会，我感激还来不及。”许凯直勾勾盯着这个徽章，为它塑像立祠的心都有。

男朋友如此听话，倒让朱元冰不好意思了，卸下色厉内荏那一套，他开始认真反省：长达数月的欺瞒，是不是也该给许凯一个正式的道歉……

许凯直接把人牵走，打断他的胡思乱想。

“饿了，回家吃饭。”

一家人没那么多计较。

让他吃，就是最真诚的道歉。

Ⅺ.

随遇而安、听天由命的信心，来自于时间真的常常会把你引到最合适的位置上。

朱元冰的卧底天赋被领导彻底发掘，于是L.P.D.沦为兼职，本职工作是在各种大大小小需要潜伏的案件中扮演不同角色，守护香港。据他自己说他为人低调，比起浮华皮囊更看重内心修养，但凡是见过那个每天来接他下班的帅哥老公的人，没有一个信的。

榕容姐独守着失物认领处，但再也不感到无聊，因为他师兄卧底归来还带回个性格古怪的“温朋友”，她每天忙着宫斗不知多刺激。

许老爷爽快接受了亲家们的真实身份，本着多个朋友多条路的原则，甚至对他们比以前更亲热，时不时就送点东西，或者打电话请求帮忙……“国色，我是富贵啊，明天我有几个刚出狱的老哥们手痒想抢个银行，哦你放心我把我自己开的一家送给他们玩玩，你打个招呼就别浪费警力啦，银行地址是……”

芮伟航在一系列挫折后终于发现真实自我，认识到人无完人，尽管他是个好警察，但不是好演员，于是索性申请去了简单粗暴的飞虎队。但在他立功无数的职业生涯中始终流传着一个可怕的谣言：他所有的心理评测都是靠走后门过的。

彭彭和洲洲终于实现了被调去看水库的咸鱼梦想，然而咸鱼也分三六九等，最大的差别是，彭彭有小荼，洲洲是孤狼……但听说最近洲洲开始打乒乓球了，准备结识些新朋友，让我们祝福他。

有变，也就有不变。

曾经的小警察，现在还是小警察。

曾经的大少爷，现在还是大少爷。

他们曾经相爱，现在依然相爱。

因为本就在最正确的位置上，所以即便强大如时光的力量，也未能撼动他们分毫。

太过幸运的人生，容易催生信仰。

“你为什么老在今天吃汉堡？”

“你不知道？”

“想听你讲。”

“那年的今天，

“我于漫天星辰中得遇我的神明，

“并与他陷入爱情。”


End file.
